


What a real friend would do

by Neilcymru



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Empathy, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Romance, angry rob, supportive arron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilcymru/pseuds/Neilcymru
Summary: Aaron is put out at first when Robert befriends Patrick, a nurse working at Home Farm.  He would have to be a mate of Rebecca's too wouldn't he!   But with Rebecca thankfully out of the picture for a while abroad,  Aaron is pleased when the three of them all get on and become friends.  But why is Aaron the only one who can see just how on edge Patrick really is?  Aaron is determined to help, despite a spiteful Chrissie trying to make trouble in the background, a rift after an unhelpful outburst from an upset Liv and a painful misunderstanding.  But in the end Aaron and Robert show Rebecca how real friends act.





	1. It would be her friend, wouldn't it

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long after the lads are engaged. Just so no-one is put off, a deliberate spoiler, this is not a cheating or suspected cheating storyline. It's really about Aaron's big heart and empathy.
> 
> The references to the Brighton trip are to my previous story, "“Just this once Aaron, please say it back”
> 
> The mention of Rob's Danger Mouse boxers is explained in my first story, "12:01 Its Christmas - You're my best present "
> 
> If you enjoy this, please check out the sequel "Not the reunion I planned"
> 
> And yes Robert does read Stephen King- there is one on his bedside table in the 17th October 2016 Emmerdale episode (you have to take your eyes off Rob's bare torso long enough to spot it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert agrees to do a favour for Rebecca while she is abroad and look out for a friend of hers. Aaron is annoyed and a cutting remark he makes to Robert hurts him more than he intended.

“Evening boys”. Aaron's ears grated at the sound of _that_ voice ringing across the bar of the Woolpack.

“Robert, I need a favour”, Rebbeca continued. Aaron rolled his eyes at hearing this. “You know Dad had that bad fall”

“Yep, couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke!” replied Robert, smirking.

“He's going to be stuck in bed for weeks, so I thought I could get in his good books if I sorted out a terrific nurse for him”

“Well I'm not volunteering!” said Robert, turning back to his drink

“No...I've done that bit. My gay friend Patrick is coming up from Bristol”

Aaron frowned in annoyance and lifted his pint to his lips. If he tried, maybe he could convince himself that this conversation wasn't actually happening. That he was actually enjoying a quiet drink in the Woolpack with his fiance, for once.

“So, what's the problem?” Robert asked

“I've got to go away to Portugal, on business for a couple of weeks” said Rebecca 

“Enjoy your trip” Aaron cut in

“So Patrick is going to be stuck at Home Farm on his own” Rebecca went on.

“He'll have Chrissie to talk to” Robert replied

“He would, if they didn't hate each others guts. Look he only agreed to do it because I told him I'd be there too”

“Shouldn't have it said then, should ya?” Aaron offered, unsympathetically.

“Portugal came up at the last minute. You know what it's like Robert. In business”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Robert asked

“Just have a drink with him a couple of times, give him a bit of a break while I'm away. You'll get on great, he's lovely” she said, looking across at Aaron

“Come on Robert, it's only a small favour” Rebecca pleaded

“Ok. A couple of drinks here, that's all. I'll.....We'll keep him company, for a bit” Robert replied

“Thank you. And you won't be in any danger. He's devoted to his Daniel.” said Rebecca, with a smile before flouncing out of the pub. Rob turned to look at Aaron, but his fiance's glare told him all he needed to know.

Later that evening, Aaron was sitting on right hand side of the sofa in the living room, with his legs curled up under him, staring at the television. Rob sat down next to him and switched the sound off.

“This isn't going to be a problem is it?” he asked with a sigh

“What?” replied Aaron, not looking at him

“This drink with Rebecca's friend. C'mon. He's going to be stuck up at there for ages with that lot. Show a bit of sympathy”

“It would be her though wouldn't it? Anyway, it's not her friend. It's her _gay_ friend” said Aaron

“You've lost me” replied Rob, confused

“That's what she called him, my _gay_ friend. She shouldn't have said it like that”

“Aaron, really, what difference does it make what she calls him?”

“It just does” said Aaron angrily, “What would you know anyway? You don't have any friends, gay or straight!” 

Aaron regretted it the moment he said it. Robert's face fell, before turning into an angry glare. He switched the sound of the television back on and stared rigidly at the screen.

Aaron tapped the arm of the sofa with his fingers a few times. He turned to Robert and began in a soft voice, “I didn't mean that”

“Yeah you did” Rob replied, his face like thunder. Aaron knew Robert well enough to know he was more hurt than angry. 

They sat there for a uncomfortable ten minutes or until Robert got up saying “I'm going to bed” abruptly. Aaron watched Rob walk out into the hall and up the stairs, but his partner didn't look back. 

Aaron decided to give Robert a bit of space. He watched the television for another hour, but his mind wasn't focussed on it at all. It was focussed on Rob. “I'll suppose I'll have to say I'm ok with him meeting this bloke now”, he thought to himself, just as he lifted himself off the sofa.

Robert was already curled up asleep on his side of the bed. The only light in the room was coming from his bedside lamp and Aaron could see that Rob's latest Stephen King novel had fallen onto the floor. 

Aaron sighed. He put Robert's book neatly back onto his bedside table, where he liked it to be, and clicked off his light. He then quietly stripped down to his boxers and took a t-shirt out from under his pillow, pulling it over his chest. 

He looked down at Rob as he climbed into his side of the bed. God, he looked so beautiful, lying there asleep. His blonde fringe now all scrunched up and his head nestling in his pillow. He'd hoped he'd still been awake, he hadn't wanted to go to sleep with an argument hanging over them. He hadn't wanted to upset him.

Aaron cuddled up against Rob and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's middle. “Robert?” he whispered, but he didn't really expect an answer. All he could hear was Rob's quiet breathing. “I'm sorry Robert” he said quietly, giving him a soft kiss on the back of the neck. And with that Aaron closed his eyes and drifted asleep.


	2. Flash, vulgar and cold, and I don't think much of your gaydar either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert kiss and make up after some gentle nudging from Adam, who also tries to reassure Aaron about Patrick. Patrick meanwhile is exasperated when Rebecca reveals she wont be at Home Farm and tells her he doesn't think much of her Gaydar.

Aaron was woken by the sound of a metal door slamming outside. He tried to focus on his bedside clock, which had just clicked over to 6:15. He looked quickly across to Robert's side of the bed, now disappointingly empty. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he just managed to get to the the bedroom window in time to see Rob's car driving off in the dark.

Still tired, he crawled back into bed and grabbed Rob's pillow, squeezing it in an effort to make it longer, thinner and, well, more Robert shaped really. He snuggled down into it and closed his eyes.

As his clock clicked over to 8:00 his alarm broke his sleep and he reluctantly dragged himself out of their bed. He opened the dresser drawer and tossed a clean pair of socks and stripey boxers onto the bed ready for later. A quick glance at his phone told him he'd had no messages. Frowning, he headed off to the shower. 

Not so long later, he was downstairs in the kitchen, slurping down the milk left in his cereal bowl. 

He grabbed his phone and quickly typed a message to Robert, “You left early”

One mug of tea later and there was no answer. So with a sigh, he got up and decided to head to the scrapyard.

 

Meanwhile at Home Farm, someone else's day was about to get off to a bad start........

 

Rebecca broke into a smile at the sight of the tall, slim, dark haired young man on her doorstep. “Patrick!” she said, enveloping him in a quick hug, “Come in!”

Patrick followed her into the hall and plonked a cheap looking suitcase onto the floor. “You're earlier than I expected, that'll impress Dad” she said as Patrick slipped off his puffer jacket and hung it up, revealing the dark blue nurse's uniform underneath.

“So what do you think?” said Rebecca indicating the hall in a sweeping gesture, “Bit of an improvement on our place in Bristol”

“Hmm.” replied Patrick putting his hands on his hips and looking around. “Bit flash, bit vulgar and a bit cold actually” he said with a smile, just as Chrissie walked into the hall

Patrick leaned over to Rebecca, “Talk about good timing” he said, in a voice that could have been a bit quieter if he'd tried.

“You remember Chrissie” said Rebecca smiling. “Now you two will try and get on won't you?

Chrissie was silent, her face locked in a hard stare. Rebecca started to climb the stairs and Patrick followed her “Just so long as your Dad likes me. He's the one I'll be looking after” he said

“Oh, he'll like you!” said Chrissie, as the pair continued up the stairs.

“I think I can cope with her, just so long as you're around” as they turned the corner

“Actually Patrick, about that......” Rebecca began

The last Chrissie heard was Patrick's raised voice “You don't mean it. Oh _Bex!_ ”. The exasperation in his voice was clear, and even a total stranger would probably have guessed that this was something he was well used to saying. Chrissie allowed herself a satisfied smile and headed off to the kitchen.

 

Later that morning at the scrapyard........................

 

“Alright, what's he done now?” said Adam as he walked into the portacabin and plonked himself down onto a chair

“What do you mean?” said Aaron, hurriedly putting his phone back down as he sat at the desk.

“Aw c'mon. You've been checking that thing all morning, have you two fallen out again?” Adam asked, chewing away on some gum

Aaron was quiet for a moment then began, “We had a row last night and I said something”. Adam stared at him blankly so he continued “About him having no mates”

“Well he hasn't” Adam replied

“Oi!” said Aaron, “That's my boyfriend! He went to bed in a strop so I left it a bit, then went up, y'now, to say _sorry_ ”

“Oh yeah?!” said Adam with a leery grin

“Shurrup!” said Aaron, embarrassed. “But he was asleep and then he went off this morning, crack of dawn without a word”

“Have you messaged him then?” said Adam, unnecessarily pointing at Aaron's phone. Aaron nodded

“What did you say?” Adam asked

“Uh, 'you left early'” 

“That it?” Adam asked. Aaron nodded again

“Well he knows that already doesn't he? What were you going to say, last night. If he'd been up I mean”

“Just sorry. I wanted to check we were still good, that's all, I suppose” said Aaron looking down.

“Why don't you send that then?” said Adam, “I bet he'd like that” and continued to chew his gum.

Aaron quickly typed on his on phone. “Sorry about last night. I mean it. We still good? X” and sent it.

“How'd this row start then?”

“He's doing a favour for Rebecca”

“Oh God, _her_ . What's it this time? 

“She's dragged this mate of hers, a nurse, up from Bristol to look after her Dad for a few months. And she's going away now. Wanted Robert to go out for a drink with him. Give him a break while he's here” 

Adam nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment, thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets, “Gay is he?” he asked eventually. 

“Oh yeah, she made sure we knew that. He's her _gay_ friend!” 

“Nothing wrong with having a gay friend” said Adam, “I've got one and he's great!” he said with a big grin 

“Shurrup” said Aaron, but smiling as he did so 

“Said he'd got a boyfriend he's hung up on” 

“No problem then” Adam said 

“Yeah, because blokes never cheat on their other halves do they?” Aaron snapped back 

“You wouldn't mate. You wouldn't” said Adam sincerely. 

Adam got up from the chair and went to the door. “Look” he said, about to leave. “Why don't you all go for a drink if you're bothered about it. He might be alright, even if he is her mate. I mean, if I had to work away for a few months and I didn't know anybody I think it would be good, y'now, to have someone you could have a pint with. Someone friendly.” He added with a grin, “Or Robert” 

Aaron was about to reply but his phone beeped and he checked it eagerly. Adam knew from his face that everything was now cool and went back to work in the yard. 

Aaron read Rob's message, “Hi. At a client's in Nottingham all today. Didn't want to disturb you earlier. Course we're good. See you tonight XX”. A broad grin spread over Aaron's face. 

  

Later that evening at Home Farm.......... 

 

Patrick stood in the kitchen, stirring some soup in a saucepan on the cooker. A tray was laid out ready on the table. Rebecca leant against the worktop, a glass of white wine in her hand. 

“I hope Daniel's not put out, me dragging you up here” said Rebecca 

Patrick was silent for a moment then began speaking, quietly, “Look Bex, about Daniel.....” 

But Rebecca ignored him and continued, “You know”, she started, “I still don't believe it about Robert” 

Patrick sighed, disappointed, but not suprised “Dont believe what?” he asked 

“About him being bi” Rebecca replied. 

“This is Robert as in _your_ Robert? That married Chrissie and then went off with another bloke?” 

“There was no sign of it when I was with him”, Rebecca went on, “ And you know how good my gaydar is”. 

“What gaydar? You just assumed if a man wouldn't sleep with you then he must be gay” said Patrick turning around 

“I spotted you right away didn't I?” 

“Bex, you met me in a gay bar” said Patrick, pouring the hot soup into a bowl on the tray 

“So?” Rebecca said, taking another gulp from her wine glass 

“I was kissing a man at the time” 

“What's your point?” 

“You met me in a gay bar, when I was kissing a man and you guessed I was gay. Hardly makes you Miss Marple does it?” said Patrick picking up the meal tray. 

At that moment Chrissie stepped into the kitchen. She leant against the archway and looked coldly at Patrick 

“Your 'Gaydar'!” he scoffed, walking towards the kitchen exit, “It's terrible!” 

“Then again” he said, stopping as he reached Chrissie “there's worse than yours” he added with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Chrissie shot a furious glare at Rebecca, who gave an apologetic shrug and turned around, to hide her huge grin.

  

Later that evening at the Woolpack............. 

  

Aaron was sitting on the right hand side of the sofa, where he'd sat the night before. He heard the front door go and clicked the sound off on the Ten O'Clock News. 

Moments later he saw Robert's tired face as he walked into the living room, slipping his tie off as he did so. 

“Hey you” Robert said, lowering himself onto the sofa, up close to Aaron. He leant forward and gave Aaron a long, deep kiss on the lips. Aaron relaxed instantly, the tension of the night before now seeming very distant. Rob sat back, obviously worn out and draped his arm around Aaron's shoulders pulling him close. Aaron rested his head onto Robert's shirt front and snuggled against him 

“Tough day?” Aaron asked 

“Yeah” Rob replied, “Getting better though” he said kissing Aaron on the top of his head and rubbing his shoulder with his hand 

“You sound tired” said Aaron softly 

“Yeah, I'll perk up soon though. Let's just sit here for a while eh? This is nice. Just us” 

“Yeah”, Aaron replied smiling, “Just us”. 

“Yep. We're good!” he thought to himself. 


	3. I think it might have annoyed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sees Robert and Patrick chatting in the pub and decides to opt out. Robert enjoys talking about shared interests and hey, anyone Chrissie can't stand can't be all bad. He says they both had a good evening, but Aaron thinks something is up with Patrick.

Tuesday Morning, the Woolpack

“Right, I'm off to the yard” said Aaron, leaning through the doorway into the backroom

Robert looked up from his laptop and paperwork spread out over the kitchen table, “Are you going to show your face tonight?” he asked

“At what?” Aaron replied with a sigh

“This drink with Bex's mate”

Aaron thought for a moment about what Adam had said last week then replied “Dunno. Look. I've got a lot on today.”

“C'mon. It could be really awkward if it's just me” said Rob, “He's a nurse, its not as if we'll have much in common”

“Except _her_ of course” said Aaron

Robert turned back to his laptop screen, “Fine. Come. Don't come. Suit yourself. It's 7:30 in the bar”

Aaron walked to the front door. “See ya”, he called from the doorway, but Rob didn't reply.

 

Later that night in the Woolpack bar...................

 

“What'll it be love?”, said Chas to the dark haired young man that had just walked up to the bar.

“Well I'm off duty for the first time in a week, so vodka and coke please” said Patrick, “I'm looking for Robert” he added, glancing around the packed bar

“Ah!” said Chas, “You must be Rebecca's friend.”

Patrick thought bitterly for a moment about Rebecca, now over in Portugal. “Yes, but please don't hold it against me” he said.

“That's Robert, with his nose in a book”, said Chas nodding towards the corner, “So, how you getting on up at Home Farm?

Patrick lifted his vodka and gulped down most of it in one swig, “That should give you a hint” he said

“I'm Aaron's mum by the way”, said Chas, “ You know, Aaron. Robert's _fiance_ ”.

“Robert's engaged? Bex never said. Aw. That's great!” said Patrick, his facing breaking into a broad smile.

 

Robert looked up as a dark haired man approached his table. “Robert? Hi, I'm Patrick” he said.

“Hi” Rob replied, “You alright for a drink there?”

“Yes thanks” said Patrick, sitting down against the far wall facing into the pub.

“So”, Robert began, placing his book down on the table between them and struggling to think of something to say “How do you know Bex ?”

“We were in a big house share together in Bristol, oh about five years ago now”

“Really? What was she doing in Bristol?” 

“About half the rugby team as far as I could tell” Patrick replied

Rob burst out laughing. 

 

Chas had decided to collect some glasses, and had managed somehow to end up near Robert and Patrick. She reached over to take Patrick's now empty glass and he nearly jumped out of his skin

“You're alright there love, just collecting” she said, “no need to panic. Same again?”

Patrick nodded, “Please” he said and then looked at the book lying on the table. “Stephen King? Excellent. You a fan ?” he asked

“Definitely”, Rob replied, “I _love_ a bit of horror”

“Is that why you married Chrissie?”

“Sarcastic on the sly aren't you?” said Robert with a smirk

Patrick suddenly started talking quickly, “I haven't crossed a line have I? Oh God! I'm sorry. I talk too much when I'm nervous. You're not one of those couples that get divorced and stay great mates are you? Bex didn't tell me all that much, not really......”

“No. No. You're alright” said Rob interrupting. “Anything but! I hear she doesn't like you that much either”

Patrick was speaking normally again, “No, she doesn't! She visited the house a few times. Told Bex she always thought she'd end up in a squat. We went out on a few meals with her too. Nightmare!” 

Chas plonked another vodka and coke on the table and Patrick smiled a thank you.

He turned back to Robert, “I said she was a shallow, money grabbing, emasculating cow. I think it might have annoyed her”

Robert burst out laughing again, “You think?”

“I didn't say it all in one go though” Patrick offered, “I did spread it out, you know, over several visits”

Rob was still smiling. He tapped his book on the table, “Anyway, have you read this ?” he asked. Patrick shook his head. “Oh, you have to......” Robert continued.

 

Aaron had come into the area behind the bar and was leaning in the doorway to the backroom.

“That him then, Florence Nightingale?” he said to his Mum, nodding to Robert and Patrick chatting in the corner.

“Yes love” said Chas, “Seems alright. Bit nervy though. You not joining them?”

“I'm tired” replied Aaron

“So, do you want me to poison his next drink or what?” asked Chas

Aaron smiled. “They seem to be getting on alright”

“They're talking horror books love. Oh, and I think he said Rebecca was a slapper”

“Were you listening?” 

“No, I was collecting glasses and I just happened to be in that corner” said Chas, busying herself about the bar. Aaron watched carefully as Robert got up to go to the gents leaving Patrick sitting on his own. He was smiling as Rob walked away, but as soon as he had gone his face changed. He was breathing rapidly and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Then he seemed to collect himself and when Robert had returned, he seemed fine again.

Aaron frowned, put his hands in his pockets and walked to the back room. Something wasn't right there he thought.

 

Later that evening....................

 

“You want one for the road?” asked Robert

“Better not thanks. Look I've not been keeping you from your Aaron have I? Oh, congratulations by the way, his Mum said you were engaged” said Patrick

“Thank you. Yes we are!” said Rob, his face covered with a huge grin

“We were planning on...” Patrick began but then paused. “Is he in tonight?” he said looking around the now thinning bar

“Uh, no. He's had a bit of a long day today”

“Aw. That's a shame Have you got a picture on you?” Patrick asked pointing towards Robert's phone on the table

“I've got loads!” said Rob proudly. He swiped the screen on his phone, “This is a really good one. That's us in Brighton, end of last year”

“Very nice. You're a lucky man” said Patrick smiling, “Well you both are”

“You'll have to meet him next time. When do you get off while you're here?”

“Tuesday evenings. Well, obviously”, said Patrick, “Thursday evening and Sundays”. 

“Where are you working again. Downtown Abbey? Sure you don't want another?.”

“No, thanks but I better not” said Patrick getting up. “I've had too much already. We don't need a bitchy drunk up at Home Farm. That base has already been covered”.

 

Minutes later Rob plonked himself next to Aaron on the sofa in the back room. Aaron was watching the television

“Had a good time?” He asked, not looking up

“Yeah” said Robert with a smile, “He was alright. We had a great chat about horror books, and films”

“Did ya?” asked Aaron, “Or did you just talk to him while he listened. That's more like you”

Rob's happy mood evaporated straight away. “Aaron. Why are you being like this?”

Aaron sighed, “I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. It's been a long day.”

“He asked about you you know? Wanted to see pictures” said Robert as he started to gently stoke the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron enjoyed the sensation, feeling a bit of tension lifting “Did he?” he asked.

“Yeah. He said I was a lucky man. Said we both were, actually, And, well, he's a bit on the sarky side, but I think he meant it”. Rob said, now using both hands to massage the back of Aaron's shoulders.

“That's nice” Aaron replied, his eyes tight shut. Robert was unsure if he meant the compliment or the feeling of his hands on him right now, or both . He was happy regardless

“How about you go up now and I'll bring us up a hot drink”

“Mmm. Sounds good” said Aaron, his eyes still shut

“And we can have an early night”

“Robert. I really am tired”

“No. I meant an actual early night. Go on we can snuggle up”. Rob leant over and gave Aaron a kiss on the side of his forehead. “You go up now. I'll be five minutes”

Aaron got up and walked to the door, yawning as he did so

“Hey. No falling asleep until I'm up there” said Robert, “You owe me a hug”

“You're soft you are” said Aaron from the doorway, smiling. And to Rob, that smile was just blissful.


	4. You always do this, you always do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie continues to wind Patrick up at Home Farm. Robert has to cut their evening in the Woolpack short when a work thing comes up. Aaron is reluctantly made to fill in for him but ends up enjoying himself. Robert recruits Patrick for his and Aaron's quiz team for the following week. Rebecca extends her trip abroad.

At Home Farm 6:00pm, the following Tuesday..............

 

Patrick was walking through the hall, carrying a meal tray towards the stairs. He clocked Chrissie, leaning against the banister with a glass of wine in one hand. From the look on her face there was probably half a bottle already inside her, he thought.

“Now you know it's my night off tonight don't you?”, Patrick began, “I'll be off as soon as your Dad's had his Oxtail”

“Going to see Robert again are we? Well all I can say is that I hope Aaron doesn't find out”

Patrick was puzzled at this, “What are you getting at? He'll be there tonight anyway, I think”

But Chrissie changed tack, “My God, the three of you together. You'll be organising a Pride March next”. She took another swig from her glass and eyed Patrick up critically. “You haven't changed at all have you?” she said. “Except your looks are going” she added with a smile

“Perhaps I should have some work done. Can you recommend anyone?” Patrick shot back, walking towards the staircase

“See what I mean. The same sarcastic little.....”, Chrissie started

Patrick paused at the bottom of the stairs and cut in, “You know, in a way, it's a shame you and Robert didn't stay together longer”. He started to climb the stairs and turned, “He could have given you some skincare tips. Now there's someone who isn't afraid to moisturise.”

Chrissie muttered to herself, "You, Robert and Aaron!". She started to walk away, shouting over her shoulder as she did so. “At least you didn't bring that idiot boyfriend of yours up here as well!” 

She didn't see the furious look on Patrick's face.

 

Later that evening- 7:45 at the Woolpack

 

“Pint please” said Robert, as he walked into the bar, sporting a snazzy floral shirt and with a book in his hand.

“Your mate's been sat there for about an hour now, nursing that drink” said Charity as she started to pull Robert's pint, nodding towards Patrick who was sitting alone in the corner.

“Well he would do” said Rob, “He's a nurse”

“Never learn do ya” said Charity, handing Robert his drink

“I'm sorry?” Rob replied, confused

“If you're going to pick yourself a new friend, why did you have to choose a good looking _gay_ man?. You know what Aaron can be like”

“I didn't _pick_ him, he's a mate of Rebecca's I said I'd look out for”. Robert looked over towards Patrick, “You think he's good looking?” he asked

“Well he's better looking than you”, Charity replied

Robert's mouth gaped at this. “Ok, so what you're saying is that it would be fine if I was hanging out with an ugly, straight bloke”

“Probably a better choice”

“You'll have to tell me where you find all yours!” Rob replied with a smirk and walked over to the corner.

 

Robert sat down opposite Patrick. “Well I don't need to ask you how work is going” he said

“I'll say this for your ex-wife. She can't hold her drink but she can certainly hold a grudge”  
replied Patrick, “Bex is back tomorrow, thankfully”

“I've finished this by the way” said Robert holding out his book, “You said you'd like to borrow it”

“Aw, thanks” Patrick replied, brightening

 

8:15 at the Woolpack.......

 

“Anyway”, said Robert, “So this quiz is over in Hotton, that's not far, do you want to come?”

“Sounds good. What day?” asked Patrick

“It's Thursday night next week” replied Rob, “So it'll be me, Aaron, my sister Vic and her husband Adam and you now. There's always a movie round, we'll kill on that between us. Aaron got me this fantastic film trivia book I've been reading”

“Not too early is it? I've got a lot to do before I can go out”

Robert checked his phone, “Hang on, it's in the email. 8:30 start, we could pick you up at Home Farm at 7, that good?” Patrick nodded at this as Rob went on, “Great, oh hang on, _damn_ ” he said, rising from his chair.

“I've missed an email about work, my Friday meeting is tomorrow now. I had a load of stuff I had to get ready. I'm sorry, we'll have to cut this short.”

“That's fine” replied Patrick, “I'll stay and read for a bit” he said

“No, hang on” said Robert, “Wait here” and he darted off behind the bar

 

In the backroom Aaron was sitting on the sofa. “You're back early” he said, flicking through his car magazine.

Rob busied himself setting his laptop up on the kitchen table. “Well”, he said,”My Nottingham meeting is now tomorrow”, he began typing away, “So I've got loads to do and I'll be off first thing”

“Fine” said Aaron, getting up from the sofa and stretching. “I'll get out from under your feet”

“Yeah you can” said Robert, “You can go in and talk to Patrick for a bit. He's stuck on his own now”

“Do I have ta?” replied Aaron, “What'll we talk about?”

“Anything! Just get your happy face in there before Charity starts showing him her appendix scar, Now scoot!”

“ _Scoot?_ ” Aaron replied with a frown as he headed off towards the bar.

“You'll like him, he's really friendly” Robert called, before turning back to his laptop.

 

Patrick was in the hallway just outside the bar, shouting into his phone. He didn't notice Aaron walking up behind him

“But Bex you _promised_ you'd be back. You always do this. You always do this! Spain? Yes of course I know where it is! Well when are you coming home? Three weeks!”

There was a pause and his voice went much quieter and sounded almost broken, “No, I can't ask Daniel to come up at the weekend. I can't ask him anything! Bex, listen to me.....”

Then he took the phone away from his head and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

“Uh, Patrick?” said Aaron tentatively

Patrick turned around, a bit startled. “Oh hello” he said, “You're Aaron aren't you?”

Aaron nodded, “You alright?” he asked.

Patrick forced a smile and held up his phone “Oh you know. Woman trouble!”, but Aaron could see he'd been crying.

“You fancy a drink? Rob's busy now with that work thing but I'm not”, said Aaron

“Oh, that'd be nice. Didn't you have a work thing too?”

“Work thing?” said Aaron ,” Oh _that_ work thing “ he continued as the penny dropped. Obviously Robert had made up some excuse for his non appearance earlier, “No all done”

“Great. I won't be a minute, just need to...” said Patrick and headed off to the gents.

 

A few minutes later, Patrick was back at the bar.

“A vodka and coke and whatever Aaron usually has please”

Charity fixed the drinks. “You've got very soft hands” she said smiling as he handed over the money. 

“Do you think so?” Patrick said, confused. He looked at his hands before picking up the drinks. “Occupational hazard I suppose. I do have to rub a lot a cream into people”.

“Do ya?” Charity asked, still smiling.

 

Aaron was relieved to see that Patrick seemed to have sorted himself out as he sat down and handed over Aaron's pint. He was also relieved when Patrick decided to kick the conversation off.

“Robert tells me you went to Brighton last year. I've not been for ages. Did you have a good trip?”

“It was great! Rob took me to this comedy club and.....” said Aaron enthusiastically, going on to tell him about the comedian they'd watched. 

“I've seen him”, said Patrick, “he played the Uni in Bristol. Did he do that bit about the washing up liquid and the squaddie?”

“Yeah, yeah he did!” said Aaron, laughing at the memory. “Then there was this other guy...”, he went on to describe the rest of the bill

“Where did you stay?”

“Robert booked us in this great place near the front.......” Aaron began.

 

Some more drinks and chat later and it was 10:30 and Patrick was getting ready to go. “I'm glad you got your work thing done. It's been great” he said, “I'll see you both next week for that quiz in Hotton”. He added “If I survive that long!”. The words were said jokingly but his face told a different story.

“Patrick”, Aaron said, “Why do you stick it if it's that bad? Wouldn't you rather be home?”

“I need the money” Patrick replied, “You can say what you like about the Whites. And I have. But at least they pay. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Not just for _her_. Anyway, better go”

 

At 11:00pm Robert was already lying in bed, with the lights out when Aaron came out of the bathroom. He climbed under the duvet and cuddled up against Rob.

“Nice night?” Robert asked

“Thought you had an early start” Aaron replied stretching his arm across Rob's waist for a squeeze and leaning into his chest

“I do” said Rob, “Just wanted to check how you got on”

“Yeah It was good” said Aaron, “I told him all about Brighton and we chatted about comedians for a bit. Oh and you came up a couple of times”

“What you being saying about me?”

“I would tell ya, but you're head's big enough already!", Aaron replied. He thought for a minute and said, "Did he seem ok to you, Patrick?" 

"What do you mean?", Rob replied 

"I just thought he seemed down, a couple of times" 

"I didn't notice", said Robert, "Perhaps he's missing his boyfriend. I know I would!" he added, giving Aaron a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Hey, do you know what Charity said? She thought Patrick was better looking than me! I mean I know her eyes can't be what they used to be and the lighting's not so good in that bar, but really!” 

Aaron giggled

“You're supposed to say something supportive here” said Robert

“Robert, you are one of the best...”

“Don't you mean _the_ best?”

“Ok. Robert you are _the_ best looking man, on your side of the bed!” said Aaron and giggled again

“Shurrup. I knew I shouldn't ask you what you thought!”

Aaron pulled his head up from Rob's chest and raised himself so he could look down at him. He looked thoughtfully at Robert for a moment, smiling.

“Rob” Aaron began, bringing his right hand up to the side of Roberts head. He ran his hand down the side of Rob's face gently, “You don't need to ask”. And with that he pressed his lips down onto Robert's into a deep kiss, moving his fingers softly onto the back of Roberts neck.


	5. Like a cat with a mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is pleased that Rob's Nottingham trips are over. Chrissie seems determined to make Patrick's time at Home Farm as miserable as possible. Robert tries to act like a good friend and is pleased by what Patrick has to say about him and Aaron.

Wednesday morning

The clock on Aaron's side of the bed clicked over to 6:00. He rubbed his hand across his eyes then sat up. Even in the dim light, he could see with a quick glance at the bedside table that Robert's phone and wallet were still there, so he can't have set off yet. God he was tired. But he was determined not to flop down and go back to sleep. Not if he could squeeze a few minutes in with Rob, _his_ Rob, before he went to work.

It was only short time later that Robert quietly opened the door. He was dressed in his suit ready for his Nottingham trip and, to Aaron, he looked just _gorgeous_.

Rob saw Aaron was sitting up and sat down on his side of the bed, facing him. “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up” he said quietly.

“It's fine. Just wanted to see you off” Aaron replied, with a smile

Robert hunched up a bit closer on the bed “I wont be back till late now”, he said. Aaron had put his hand onto the back of Robert's tie as he spoke, “That's ok”, he said, rubbing his thumb over the knot.

Rob lent forward and gave Aaron a tender kiss on the lips.

“You look pretty good in this suit”, said Aaron, causing Robert to break out into a broad smile. “You don't look too bad out of it either”, Aaron added.

Robert leant in for another soft kiss, “You're making it hard for me to leave right now”, he said, “Well, actually you're making it....” he added with a grin

“C'mon, go to work!” said Aaron

“This is it now, for this contract”, Rob explained, “After today, no more Nottingham, ok?”

“Great” said Aaron quietly, with that smile that still managed to send a shiver down Rob's spine

“Grrr”, said Robert, frustrated, before adding, “Love you!” and grabbing one last, quick, smooch before getting up and heading off to work.

 

Friday pm

 

Robert was walking to his car outside the pub when he spotted Patrick over at the village bus stop, with two shopping bags in his hand.

“Hey!, said Rob, bounding over, “Where are you headed with that lot?”

“Hello”, said Patrick, “ I'm just the hired help today. On my way back to Ice Station Zebra! ”

“Would you like a lift?” Robert asked

“Well, I don't have a car and Chrissie wouldn't lend me her broomstick, so yes please!”, said Patrick with a grin.

But on the drive, Patrick was surprisingly quiet. “Perhaps Aaron had spotted something after all?”, Rob thought. Not long later, they had pulled up at Home Farm. “Is it still bad up here?” Robert asked, concerned.

“She tried to get me sacked”, Patrick replied, staring blankly out of the car window.

“What?” said Rob, surprised, “How?”

“She called in a local Doctor, oh behind my back”, said Patrick quietly, “Pretended her Dad had some sort of turn. Tried to make out it must be my fault. He made me go through my treatment plans for ages, trying to catch me out. I mean, it was alright, in the end, but I thought I'd messed up somehow. It was just awful, and she was loving every minute”

Rob didn't quite know what to say. “Look, we both know what Chrissie can be like but I'm sure if Bex was here she wouldn't have let it go that far”, he offered

“Really?”, Patrick replied, “I wish I was as sure as you”.

“Chrissie may be Hell to live with, I know, but look on the bright side, at least you didn't marry her” said Robert with a smile. He was pleased when Patrick laughed a little.

“Look”, Rob continued, “You're not on you're own up here you know?”

“Aren't I?”

“Course not, I mean Bex wouldn't have asked me to look out for you if she hadn't cared would she? And me and Aaron, well ,we both like ya”

Patrick seemed thoughtful for a bit and then blurted out, “He thinks the World of you, y'now? We chatted for ages the other night, about all sorts, but it was all about you, if you listened. And you're the same. Couples are like that. Especially when they're loved up”

Rob smiled hearing that, “Well, I'm sure your Daniel is just the same about you”

“Daniel?”, Patrick started to say, confused. Then he stopped when he saw Chrissie was standing at the doorway with an angry glare on her face.

“I'd better go, Mother Shipton will be wanting me”, said Patrick. 

Robert sighed, “You put on a brave face now, right. Don't give her the satisfaction. We'll see you on Thursday for the quiz and we'll have a great time. You can always call me if things are getting too bad here, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks” Patrick replied. He then took a deep breath. “Ah well”, he said, “At least things can't get any worse”.

Patrick got out of the car and walked back into Home Farm. Chrissie ignored him as he went by and just kept staring at Robert in his car. But Robert could not have cared less. Not any more. With a sarcastic smirk, he gave Chrissie a wave, revved up the car and set off home.


	6. I'm precious and lovable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron laughs at the wrong time when Robert has a fall. Patrick needs to hear a friendly voice and Aaron steps up.

Monday night– around 8:30pm

Robert stormed through the door of the Woolpack, his face like thunder. He angrily pulled off his mud splattered jacket and hung it up. Muttering, he sat on the stairs and pulled off his equally muddy shoes and dumped them on the floor.

“It's not funny Aaron!”, he shot at his partner as he walked through the door, “Look at me!” he added, pointing at his filthy jeans.

“I told you it was muddy when you parked there”, said Aaron

“There was nowhere else was there? That car park was packed!”

Aaron lent against the wall, nodding and trying hard not to smile.

“You didn't have to laugh so much when I fell over either!” 

"Sorry" said Aaron, leaning over and kissing Robert on top of his head 

"Gerrof!" said Rob, still annoyed 

“Go on”, said Aaron as he bent over to pick up Rob's discarded shoes. “You go and have a hot bath and I'll get the worst off these, ok?”

Robert nodded, got up and trudged up the stairs. Aaron picked Rob's jacket off the hook and just heard him say “And you can stop laughing an' all!”. “Probably Liv!” , Aaron thought as he walked into the backroom.

Later, Aaron was in the kitchen, sponging the mud from Robert's jacket. Fortunately it wasn't his leather one! Rob's phone rang and Aaron read 'Patrick' on the screen. He thought for a moment then picked it up.

“Hi, Patrick?” he said

“Oh hello Aaron, I know it's late but Rob said I could call and I know people say that but...” Patrick said rapidly

Aaron cut in quickly, “No you're alright. Robert's in the bath right now though”

“Are you free to talk for a bit?” Patrick asked

“Yeah, course. Has she been winding you up? I mean you sound a bit....”

“No, she's out tonight, thank God. It was _him_. Threw his supper everywhere. So of course I've been cleaning it up and now I'm filthy. I mean, he said he was sorry straight after and I know how patients get frustrated when they're stuck in bed for weeks on end and...”

Aaron sat down on the sofa shaking his head and cut in, “Patrick, you shouldn't make excuses for that lot. Rob told me about Chrissie trying to get you the push”

Patrick went quiet, so Aaron tried to lighten the mood, “If you makes you feel any better you're not the only one who's filthy at the moment. Robert took me to this brasserie and fell in the mud when we came out”

“Poor Rob!” said Patrick, then his training kicked in automatically, “He wasn't hurt was he?”

“No, he's fine. He's put out of course cause its _clothes_. I shouldn't have laughed when it happened though, but I couldn't help it" Aaron changed tack, “Have you heard from your mate at all?”. He didn't want to mention her name, not if it was avoidable

“No, not since she said she was going to Spain, but that's no surprise really. Anyway, that enough about them....” Patrick replied

 

Aaron carried on chatting for another 10 minutes or so. Just as he closed the call, Robert walked into the room in a dark dressing gown, a towel in one hand and his jeans and socks in the other. 

“Is that my phone?” Rob asked, as he put his clothes into the washing machine. His sulky mood apparently having evaporated in the hot bath.

“It was Patrick”, Aaron answered

“Oh, what did he want?” said Rob, plonking himself on the sofa

“Just a friendly chat really” said Aaron

“Chrissie being a cow again?”

“No, it was her Dad this time. Losing his temper. Being stuck in bed's driving him up the wall”

“Yeah, it would!” Robert said laughing and tucking his legs under himself on the sofa

“Hang on. So you can laugh at him for having that fall, but _I_ can't laugh at you for slipping in the mud?”

“Completely different!”, said Rob, leaning his face close to Aaron, “I'm precious” he said, planting a kiss on Aaron's lips.

“ _Precious?_ ” said Aaron, as Robert leaned back, but with a sweet smile on his face

"What, you gonna disagree are ya?" Robert asked. Aaron kept smiling and moved his head a little from side to side, as if he was weighing it up 

Rob just smiled a huge grin, “Yeah” he said leaning in again, “And I'm lovable”. This kiss was longer and Aaron reached up to Roberts head, his fingers on his still damp hair and pulled him in close.

“You been using that expensive shower gel again?” Aaron asked

“Oh yeah”, Rob smiled, “All over". He waited a beat before speaking again "So, bed?”

“It's not even half nine” said Aaron, “I'm not tired”

“Neither I am” said Robert, grinning as they both got off the sofa.


	7. The Competitive Quizzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert competitive side comes to the fore. He is determined that they are going to win the Pub Quiz in Hotton.

Home Farm, Thursday 7:00pm

“We're here to collect Patrick” said Robert, right after Chrissie had opened the door at Home Farm. The cold expression on her face was exactly what he had expected. “Oh, should have I come to the back door, with him being staff?”, Rob smirked, “You know, the tradesman's entrance?”

Chrissie cracked the thinnest of smiles and shouted over her shoulder, “Patrick, your boyfriends are here!. Patrick walked up to to the door, pulling his puffer jacket on, glaring at Chrissie as he passed her.

“All right mate?” said Robert giving him a friendly pat on the back. “Just try and ignore her” he added, nodding to Chrissie, “You'll find it just gets easier and easier”

“Hiya” said Vic as Patrick climbed into the back of the car.

“This is my little sister”, said Rob, “Adam can't come after all, so just the four of us tonight”

 

Later near a Pub in Hotton

 

“And remember”, said Robert as he set the handbrake, “We play our joker...”

“On the movie round!” said Aaron, Vic and Patrick in unison.

 

The Quiz.........

 

“Which English King married in secret in 1533 and who did he marry?” said the Quizmaster, strolling through the centre of the pub, microphone in hand

“It's Henry the eighth and Anne Boleyn” Patrick said quietly to Aaron, who was sitting pen in hand

“Are you sure?” asked Rob, “Isn't that a bit obvious? Wait a minute wasn't it his Dad, Henry the Seventh?”

“He died in 1509” Patrick replied

“No wait, didn't Henry the eighth have a brother?” said Robert

“He died before his father” said Patrick

“Alright” said Rob reluctantly, “We'll go with David Starkey here! Put Henry the eighth and Anne Boleyn down Aaron”

“I already have” said Aaron, slightly wearily

 

The quiz continued......

 

“and at third at the halfway mark is the Pack Animals with 84!” said the Quizmaster,

“Now we'll have a short interval where, yes Doreen I haven't forgotten, you can all get a drink at the bar. And remember, you can still work on the table movie photo questions”

“Third!” said Robert disparagingly

Aaron picked up up the sheet of A4 with a set of pictures from films on it and stared carefully

“Third!” said Rob again 

“That's 50 Shades Of Grey” said Aaron, pointing one picture out to Vic

“Are you sure?” she asked

“Yeah, _he_ made me watch it on DVD”, Aaron said, nodding at his partner sitting next to him.

Robert broke into a cheeky smile, leant over to Aaron and whispered in his ear behind a cupped hand

“No!” Aaron replied laughing as Rob leant back.

“Let's go get the drinks Patrick” said Vic. She then got up and headed to the bar, Patrick in tow. 

Robert kept smiling, leant in once more and again whispered in Aaron's ear

“Robert!” Aaron replied still smiling, “Cut it out! Or I'll do it here!”. 

Rob sat back and pretended to pout. Aaron sat with his arms folded and a big grin on his face. He gave Robert a cheeky wink.

 

“I think they're a really good couple, _don't you_?” said Vic pointedly, as she and Patrick waited to be served at the bar

“Course, they're great together “ Patrick replied, looking back at the lads and smiling, “Your brother's not quite what I expected though”

“How do you mean?” said Vic, trying to catch the barman's eye.

“Well Bex said he was good looking, well, what she actually said was 'you don't think I'd bother for five minutes with anyone who wasn't drop dead gorgeous'............”

“That sounds like her!” 

“But she said he was all smart and cynical too and that's what she liked. I was a bit put off actually. But he doesn't come across like that. He's a clever bloke definitely, but he's been very friendly to me and Aaron has too”

“What did she say about Aaron?”

“She didn't”

“That sounds like her as well” 

"I knew after he'd left Chrissie he'd gone off with a bloke, but she never mentioned that was Aaron, never mind about them being engaged. I'm not surprised he left Chrissie though. If I'd been with her....... I'd have left her for a sideboard”

 

The quiz continued......

 

“No, I'm telling you- its Never Say Never Again- it's from the 80s!” said Robert.......

“Ian Rush” said Aaron, “Definitely........”

“It's 'I'm A Celebrity'” said Vic, “I'm sure, I've not missed a series”.......

 

The quiz concluded......

 

“Second!” said Robert bitterly

“Second's good”, said Patrick, “We overtook the team from the Uni and there were only three points in it in the end”

“That lot from the Library only won because they had six on their team” Rob replied

“We might have won if Adam had been able to come”, Vic offered

“Oh yeah”, said Robert rolling his eyes, “because _he'd_ have made all the difference”

“Sorry” he added, as Aaron gave him _that_ look.

 

One good night...............

 

Vic climbed into bed beside Adam

“Have a good time babe?” he asked, with a warm smile over his sleepy face

“Yeah”, she replied, “We came second though. God, I thought Robert wasn't going to shut up about that on the way back!”

“What was that Patrick like?”

“He was nice. He was telling me about his nursing in the car. At the quiz though, it was like having Rob in stereo sometimes!”

“He's not up here to mix it or anything then? Aaron wasn't sure about him at first, him being Rebecca's friend”

Vic thought for a moment, “No. I don't think he likes her all that much actually. But he thinks Robert and Aaron are a great couple, so he's _fine_ by me”

“I think he's a bit lonely though. He's been having a terrible time at Home Farm apparently”

“Night babe” said Adam, leaning in for a kiss

“Night” Vic replied and cuddled up to her husband

 

A second good night.........

 

Patrick walked through the hall of Home Farm and noticed that one of the kitchen lights was still on. He paused at the archway and saw Chrissie sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in the place of the usual glass of wine. She was flicking through a magazine, with a sad look on her face. 

Chrissie immediately looked down at her magazine as soon as she saw him, “Had a good time?” she asked, without the usual sarcastic tone in her voice

“Yeah, it was alright” said Patrick, quietly

“Good night then” said Chrissie, not looking up

“Good night” Patrick replied. He paused for a moment, debating whether to say anything else, but in the end just sighed quietly and walked away.

 

A third good night......

 

“Second!” said Robert, staring up at their bedroom ceiling

Aaron was curled up on his side of the bed, his back to Rob ,“Please Robert. Let it go” he said tiredly, his eyes shut, “We all had a good time and that's what matters, yeah?”

“It would have been even better if we'd won though” said Rob, “There was a prize”

“It was only two bottles of wine Robert” Aaron mumbled

“Patrick was good wasn't he?”

“Yes, Patrick was good Robert” 

“I mean not as good as me, obviously”

“No, not as good as you Robert”

“I mean, if you broke it down...” Rob started

“Good night Robert” Aaron said sleepily.

Rob smiled. He curled up close behind Aaron and wrapped his arm around his middle

“Night Aaron” he said, giving Aaron a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek and then cuddling up behind him. He smiled as he thought to himself, “I've got my prize”


	8. Two Sunday lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron enjoy a Sunday lunch away from the village, at least Robert does. Patrick meanwhile bonds with Vic in the Woolpack and explains what a “helicopter friend” is.

In a gastro-pub, a long drive away from Emmerdale, 1:00pm......

 

Robert leaned back in his chair contentedly and pushed his plate away. “Well, that was nice!” he said, “How was yours?”

“It was alright”, replied Aaron leaning hunched forward, “Don't see why we had to drive all the way out here just for lunch though”

“Are you in one of your moods?” said Rob with a sigh

“I'm not in a mood”

“Well tell your face will ya?” Robert replied as his phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and read a message.

“It's from Patrick, do we fancy seeing 'A Night Of Bloody Murder' ?”

“Is he going to strangle Chrissie?”

“No, unfortunately. It's a horror DVD Aaron. It's supposed to be _really_ good” said Rob, enthusiastically, “There's all these people trapped in a stately home getting bumped off and you have to guess the killer”

“What, like Agatha Christie?” said Aaron, frowning

“No, well, not exactly it's not just about the killings. It's very atmospheric, with all this weird camera work. Really _avent garde_ ”

“You know I don't like subtitles Rob” 

Robert just rolled his eyes.

 

The Woolpack, 1:15pm...............

 

“Good lunch?” said Vic smiling as she sat down opposite Patrick

Patrick stopped reading his phone and replied, “Oh, hello. Yes thanks” 

“Well, Marlon is on today, so I can't take the credit. Who are you messaging? Your boyfriend?”

“What? Oh, no, it's from my little sister, Patricia. I don't hear from her often. She's in Australia now, married a sheep farmer. Great strapping thing. And if you want a tractor stripped down, look no further. He's not so bad either”, Patrick said with a grin.

Vic smiled, “What, Patrick and _Patricia_ ?” she said

“Dad didn't have much imagination I'm afraid”

“She been out there long?”

“Ten years now. Not been back here since. I'd go over to visit, but it's not cheap”

“Aw, you must really miss her”

“Yes”, said Patrick quietly, “Yes I do. I could do with having her around now”

“Were you hoping to see Robert and Aaron today?” asked Vic

“Oh no, no. I just had to get away from that house and Aaron said the food was good here so....”

 

The gastro-pub, 1:15pm....................

 

Robert enjoyed another sip from his coffee cup when Aaron suddenly winced. 

“Are you alright?” said Rob, concerned

“It's these boxers”, Aaron said quietly, “I think they've shrunk in the wash”

“How many times have I told you!” said Robert, “those washing instructions are on there for a reason!”

“Well you bought them!” Aaron shot back

“Well next time, you can buy your own!”, replied Rob, “And I'm sure they'll all be thrilled at Tesco's Menswear”

 

The Woolpack, 1:30pm........................

 

“I'm surprised you get on with Rebecca so much really”, said Vic, “Cos you don't seem very alike, well not to me”

“We do, at least, most of the time, that is, when we do see each other” replied Patrick, “My last job didn't go so well and Bex said about her Dad so, here I am.”

He paused, “You see, Bex is like a helicopter friend really”

“How'd you mean?”

“Well, she swoops in, takes you over for a while, then swoops out again. She's always done it with me. I'd not seen her for over a year before this”

“I mean, she can be _great_ sometimes. I remember when Daniel lost his job at the garage......”

Patrick looked away from Vic's gaze at that point but kept talking, “And it seemed like we were arguing all the time and then Bex turned up out of the blue. And she just said 'Come on boys, no long faces we're going out and getting blitzed'. So we all went out to this club and it was fantastic. Really gave us both a lift. But then, quick as she'd turned up she was off again”

 

The gastro-pub 1:30pm

 

“Apparently, Chrissie is only talking to him now through post-it notes on the fridge” said Robert, “She's being really harsh”

“Well you cant be _that_ harsh on a post-it note”, Aaron reasoned, “They are only about that big”and he held his hands a small distance apart

“You can get larger ones” said Robert and held his hands out a bigger distance.

“What am I doing? This is ridiculous” he said, “The size isn't important Aaron, it's what you do with it that matters”

Aaron's face broke into a cheeky grin, “Oh yeah?” he said

“Sharrup you!” said Rob, grinning back.

Robert's phoned beeped again. "DVD night is on" he said, reading his message

"Great", replied Aaron


	9. DVD Night Is Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon. Patrick intervenes when Liv is caught messing around with a motorcycle and everything starts to go pear shaped. An upset and embarrassed Liv lashes out with some harsh words and everyone's earlier happiness is soon forgotten.

Aaron plonked two steaming mugs of tea on the kitchen table and sat down. Rob smiled his thanks and carried on reading the Sunday paper or at least, he did until the door to the backroom was shoved open.

“Who asked you to stick your nose in anyway, it was none of your business” said Liv, angrily stomping through the door and throwing herself down onto the sofa.

“It was _dangerous_ ” said Patrick in a concerned voice as he followed her in, hovering by the door.

“What this about?” said Aaron, focusing intently on Liv

“It was nothing!” Liv said, sulkily folding her arms, “It was just a stupid motorbike. I was only on it for five minutes”

“And the rest. You didn't have a helmet on or anything” said Patrick, “And neither did that young idiot who was supposed to be handling it”. He turned to Aaron and Robert, “Look boys, I'm sorry if I interfered, but those things aren't safe”

“Thank you Patrick”, said Rob, “He's right Liv”, he added sternly. 

Aaron was just glaring.

 

“I might have known you'd take his side” Liv shot back, “and he's not a young idiot, he's great”

“Was it that Tatton lad from school again?” said Aaron, “You _promised_ me you'd keep away from him!” he added angrily, getting up from his chair.

The atmosphere in the room was clearly getting to Liv. Her face was now flushed and she turned angrily towards Patrick, “He's better than this saddo”

“Aaron said he wished Rebecca had never invited you up here! He said you were a pathetic cry baby and that Chrissie was walking all over you.”

“Liv!” said Aaron

Liv couldn't face Aaron's glare so kept on at Patrick,” And everyone knows you've been throwing yourself at Robert”

“What?” said Patrick, stunned, “I haven't.....”

“Just cos your own boyfriend doesn't care about you . Yeah and Aaron's only been putting up with you because Robert's got no mates!”

“Really?” said Robert, standing up and glaring at Aaron.

Liv got up and stormed out of the room, wiping at her eyes and barging past Patrick as she did so.

“Rob, she's upset, I never said any of that!” said Aaron, looking at Robert imploringly, “I never”

“You've said some of it to me” Rob shot back, “What about the rest of it?”

Aaron turned towards Patrick and began, “Listen, Patrick.....”, but he had gone. They both heard the front door close.

 

“Happy now?” asked Robert sitting down angrily on the sofa. He ran his right hand through his hair.

Aaron sat down beside him. “C'mon Rob” he said softly. He reached out and cupped Robert's free hand inside his own. He was pleased when Rob at least did not pull away. They sat there quietly for a while.

“What was that all about, Aaron?”, Robert asked , bewildered, “If I'd seen her messing about on a motorbike with some lad, I.....I've have done the same”

“I would have”, said Aaron as he gently rubbed Rob's hand,”and she'd have lashed out at us. She's still a kid Rob and y'know it's _boys_ and she was embarrassed cos she got caught”

“Well, I don't know if I've got any mates”, said Robert, “But I've definitely lost one now!" 

“He'll understand” Aaron said

“You think? You said yourself you already thought he was in a state”. 

“I told him we liked him Aaron. I thought you did”

“I did” said Aaron

“And he liked us Aaron. He liked _us_ ”.

“Y' know, I didn't actually think of him as Bex's mate, I thought he was ours. Not mine Aaron. _Ours_. Do you get that?”

“He'd have been going home to Bristol in a couple of months anyway”, Aaron offered weakly

“What, you think that makes it alright do ya?” said Rob, 

“No, I dunno...” Aaron began

“And what was that rubbish about him throwing himself at me? Don't you think I'd have noticed?”

“We'll sort it” pleaded Aaron

 

Robert phone beeped on the kitchen table. He let go of Aaron's hand and walked over and picked it up.

“DVD night's off” he said sighing as he dropped his mobile onto the table.

Aaron got up and walked over to Robert. He reached his arms up around Rob's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He was grateful when Robert hugged him back, closing his eyes and burying his head into Aaron's neck. Aaron softly rubbed the side of Rob's head with his cheek. “At least I can sort _us_ ” he thought to himself, and hugged Robert just that little bit tighter.


	10. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is unapologetic in the morning. An angry Aaron warns her off Will Tatton. Chrissie thinks Patrick is getting too cosy with Laurence and decides to make a final push to get him out of Home Farm for good.
> 
> Monday lunchtime is seen through some different perspectives around Emmerdale.

Monday morning 8:00am, the Woolpack

 

“Where's my dirty washing?” Robert asked, walking briskly into the back room. “I left it by my side of the bed”

“I'm doing it” said Aaron, looking up from the kitchen table and munching on some toast

“Thirty degrees I hope?” said Rob, “My Danger Mouse pants were in that lot”

“Yes, thirty degrees” Aaron replied, “Now sit down and I'll do you some breakfast”

Robert pulled up a chair as Aaron busied himself in the small kitchen.

“You don't have to do this” said Rob, looking across at his boyfriend

“What?” said Aaron, popping some bread into the toaster

“This 'best pals' act, just because of last night”

Aaron sighed and walked over to stand behind Robert, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them through his shirt. “Can we not row about this Rob, please” he said, “I thought we were good”

Robert looked up at Aaron with a huge smile, “We are”, he said

“Which is more than can be said for other people” he added, as Liv slunk into the room.

 

Aaron said nothing. Liv said nothing. “Alright, I'll say something”, Robert thought, “You had your breakfast?” he asked Liv.

“She has”, said Aaron, taking his hands off Rob's shoulders and stepping back into the kitchen, “This sink didn't fill itself up”, he added, nodding towards the pile of dirty crockery lying there.

“You're only still angry because of that motorbike” said Liv, sitting on the sofa with her arms folded.

Aaron didn't react and handed Robert his toast. “You wouldn't have even known about it if Nurse Jackie hadn't interfered” she added.

“Right! I've had enough” said Aaron, ”School, now”

Liv got up from the sofa sulkily.

“No motorbikes. No Will Tatton and no arguments!” Aaron said as Liv walked to the door.

“And if you see Patrick. I don't want you saying anything to him, unless it's sorry”

“No chance” said Liv from the doorway as she left.

 

Aaron sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, his arms out in front of him. Robert leaned over and squeezed his hand.

“Liv could have been hurt Aaron. You were right to be strict with her”, he reassured him, “Who is this Tatton lad anyway?”

“He's a total muppet!” groaned Aaron, “He was done for dangerous driving before he even had a license! I don't want Liv messing with the likes of him”

“Granted”, Rob replied thoughtfully, “But Liv is growing up. There's bound to be _someone_ , someday you know”

“Yeah, maybe”, Aaron replied, “But it's not going to be _him_ ”

Robert let go of Aaron's hand and got on with his breakfast. Aaron tapped the table for a couple of times with his fingers before saying “What are we going to do about Patrick?”

“I thought you were going to sort it” Rob replied

“I want to” said Aaron, “But.....”

“Look” said Robert, “I'll see if I can text him today”

“Thanks” Aaron replied, relieved

“What are friends for?” Rob joked, leaning over to kiss Aaron on the lips

“Oh, we're _friends_ are we?” Aaron said, grinning

“Oh, better than than”, said Robert, “We're friends, _with benefits_ ” and he leant back again to kiss Aaron even longer

“But sadly, this friend has to go to work” he said getting up and heading to the door. 

“And don't worry about Patrick”, he added, turning in the doorway, “ A good night's sleep and he'll probably just forgive and forget. He's a nice bloke”

Aaron smiled as Rob left.

 

Monday Morning 11:30am, Home Farm

 

But Patrick had not had a good night's sleep. He knelt down in front of the sideboard in the living room, his face drawn. 

“What do you think you're doing, those are private!” Chrissie spat, as Patrick pulled out two large binders.

She marched towards him, expecting a sarcastic remark, but instead Patrick just sighed and said, “Your Dad wants to show me some old family photos, that's all”

He lifted up the photo albums, “You know, you and Bex as kids” he added as he walked out of the room. “God help us” he muttered under his breath as he left the room.

 

Five mid-days

 

About mid-day, Charity was leaning on the bar in the Woolpack. Chas stood next to her, flicking through a glossy magazine

“God, I'm _bored_ ” said Charity

“Says here she's _Forty_ ” said Chas, pointing to a picture in her magazine

“And the rest” said Charity, leaning over

“I know, she was saying she was forty when I was twenty-five”

“Is that nurse still coming in?” 

“Dunno. Think he's had a falling out with the boys”

“Aw. Perhaps he'd like a shoulder to cry on”

“Not yours love. You haven't got the right equipment”

 

About mid-day, somewhere in a lay by, Robert was sitting in the front of his car. A hot coffee was in one hand and a sandwich ready on the dashboard. He started typing “Patrick” into the contacts on his phone when it started to ring. 

“Hello, Mr Taylor, glad you could call. I've got the figures you wanted........” he said, reaching for the folder on the passenger seat.

 

About mid-day, Chrissie looked through the open door of her Dad's bedroom, standing just out of sight. Laurence was propped up in bed, one of the photo albums on his lap, while Patrick was sitting on the edge of the mattress, a mug of tea in his hand.

“That's Chrissie, I can't remember where that beach was. Might even have been your neck of the woods” said Laurence

“Could be Devon, I suppose. Why is she crying?” , Patrick asked

“Rebecca had just stolen her ice-cream”

“Some things don't change”, Patrick said quietly

“Hey, that's never you is it Mr White?” 

“Yes, a long time ago now, sadly” said Laurence

“Quality _never_ fades” Patrick replied

“You, young man” said Laurence with a smile “are being mischievous”

Chrissie glared and walked away.

 

About mid-day in the backroom of the Woolpack Aaron was darting around the kitchen, spreading out Robert's socks and boxers over the clothes airer

“If you want the pie it'll have to be the Beef and Onion” said Victoria as she walked in

“Fine, whatever” said Aaron

“Is this Robert's?” Vic asked with a grin pointing at the washing

Aaron nodded

“Aw. Look at you. All domestic” said Vic happily

Aaron grinned and could feel his face flush a bit.

 

About mid-day at Liv's school, she was sitting on one of the walls in the yard, grinning. 

“And then it goes 'wham!' right into the side of the submarine!” said Will Tatton, with a big stupid smile on his face, miming the action with his hands.

Liv kept grinning.

 

Monday afternoon 1:00pm, Home Farm

Chrissie was still seething. “That _man_ is going!” she said to herself angrily. She strode into her office, sat down in front of her PC and typed “Patrick Seaton” into the search engine. She scrolled down through the results and clicked on one entry for the Bristol Courier. “This looks promising”, she said to herself and, as she read more, a sly grin spread over her face.


	11. Just as long as no-one else says anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wonders if everything Liv said was untrue and talks to Robert. Patrick is more isolated than ever at Home Farm. Chrissie thinks she has a trump card to get rid of him but decides it's time for some scare tactics first.

Monday Evening 8:00pm, Woolpack

 

Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying tucking into a bacon sandwich as Liv sulked on the sofa.

“Sorry”, Robert began as he bustled through the door and towards the kitchen, “Couldn't call you, it just got mad today”. Liv pulled a face as Rob leaned over and gave Aaron a quick kiss on the top of his head.

“Did you speak to Patrick?” said Aaron, reaching for his mug of tea and looking pointedly at Liv.

“Damn”, said Robert as he stepped into the kitchen, “No. Sorry. I didn't. I meant to at lunchtime but I've got this new customer near Filey....”

“Don't know why you're bothering!” snapped Liv

“She been like this all evening?” asked Rob, clicking on the kettle

“She has. Right pain” Aaron replied

“Excuse me. I am actually still in the room!” moaned Liv, “Anyway, I don't know why you're having a go at me, you're the one who said he was pathetic” Liv said to Aaron

“I never said that Liv, I said he was having a bad time at Home Farm, that's all” 

“Why doesn't he just leave then. Do everyone a favour?”

“It's his job Liv. He can't afford to leave” Robert explained, as Aaron nodded

“Well he must be a rubbish nurse then, if he can't get another job. I'm going to my room!”

Liv stomped out . Aaron just shook his head.

 

Monday Evening 9:00pm, Woolpack

 

Aaron turned to Robert as they sat on the sofa watching the television, “ I don't like leaving it”, he said

“Leaving what?” Rob replied, trying to focus on the programme

“This Patrick thing”

“Look it's his night off tomorrow. He may show up at here. If he does, we'll make it up to him, ok?” 

Aaron paused and began “About all that stuff Liv said”

“ It wasn't true was it. We can tell him she wasn't speaking for us” said Robert

“What if some of it's true?”

Rob clicked the sound of the television off, “Is this going to be about him _supposedly_ having the hots for me?” he said sharply

“No!” said Aaron

“Good!” replied Robert.

“What I mean is. He's been here over a month yeah?”

“Uh-huh”

“Has he said to you he's heard from his boyfriend?”

“Daniel? No. He hasn't mentioned him much”

“If he's having such a bad time, why hasn't he come up to see him?”

“They live in Bristol Aaron, it's a long way”

Aaron paused for a moment. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and turned to look at his partner. “What would you do if I was working away for months?”, he asked.

“After I threw the party you mean?” Rob said with a grin

“No, really, say I was having a bad time”

“If I couldn't come up and see you, I'd be forever on the phone and messaging ya. But that's not a fair comparison is it?” said Robert smiling. He moved closer to Aaron and looked intently at him, draping his left arm over the back of the sofa.

“Isn't it?”

“No, because, as we know, I am the best fiance in the World” said Rob, leaning over to Aaron. His right hand snaked just above Aaron's waist. Just close to where he knew there was a very ticklish spot.

“Geroff” laughed Aaron

Robert left his hand resting on Aaron's waist. “Look, what if they've had a big row about him coming up here?” he said, gently moving his hand around to the small of Aaron's back, “Or what if they've just split up and he's really upset about it”

“Patrick said he thought we were lucky, remember” said Rob, leaning his face closer to Aaron's “Maybe he's not as lucky as _us_ ” he added softly, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes. He pushed his lips against Aaron's, pulling him close with his hand on his back, not wanting to break off this kiss. Not just yet.

 

Tuesday Evening 7:00pm, Home Farm

 

Chrissie snatched two pieces of paper out of her printer and stapled them at the corner. She read the bottom of the top page and ran over a few lines with a high-lighter, She gave the second page a quick glance and then neatly folded them across the middle. She allowed herself a small smile as she filed it away in her top drawer.

Patrick stood in the hall looking at his phone. No messages. No missed calls. He scrolled through and re-read the message he had sent on Sunday night, even though he knew there was no point, “Bex, I really need to talk to you. Please call me”. No reply. 

He re-read the message he had sent to Robert the same night,”I shouldn't have interfered. Let's give the DVD night a miss”. No reply. He looked at the door out of the house, then he looked at the stairs up to the bedrooms. With a sigh, he started to walk up the stairs.

 

Tuesday Evening 7:30pm, the Woolpack

 

Aaron turned off the television, picked up an empty beer bottle and a plate and headed to the kitchen. “C'mon” he said to Robert, who was sitting at the table reading the paper, “You can read that in the bar”

“Can't I stay here?” Rob moaned, “I'm tired”

“If Patrick comes in I want you there, you're the smooth talker”

Rob stood up, thrust his hands into his trouser pockets and gave Aaron a leery smile, “Sure I can't smooth talk you into doing something else then?”

Aaron stood close to him “No, get in there!” he said with a smile, giving Robert a quick slap on the rear

Rob's grin widened all the more and he headed to the bar as Aaron followed.

But that evening, there was no sign of Patrick.

 

Thursday Evening 8:00pm, Home Farm

 

Patrick was sitting on the floor of his room, with just a bedside lamp on to cast off the gloom as he leant against the side of the bed. His cheap looking suitcase was open and he was holding a framed picture tightly in his hands. “You'd have tried to stop me interfering” he said quietly.  
“ And you've have stood up for me when I didn't listen, wouldn't you?” he added softly, rubbing his hand along the side of the frame.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of Chrissie's heels on the wooden floor in the corridor outside. Patrick hid the picture back in his case and slid it under the bed. Quickly wiping his eyes, he reached to the bedside table, picking up Robert's hefty Stephen King novel. He arranged himself on the bed and flicked the book open to where he had marked it close to the end. The expected insistent knock on the door soon followed. 

“Come in!” he said loudly

Chrissie walked in, with a humourless smile on her face, her folded printout held casually in her hand.

“Are those more instructions?”, Patrick asked, “This is still my night off you know, even if I am spending it in this gold-plated hell hole”

Chrissie just smirked. “No. This can wait. I wanted to see how you are” she said. Patrick shook his head in disbelief and started to read.

“Staying in _again_ are we? I'm surprised you're not missing Robert and Aaron. Or just missing Robert anyway”

“I think you'll find that's you, _Miss_ White”, Patrick retorted

“I warned you about Aaron didn't I? I mean, we wouldn't want you to finish up like the last man that tried to move in on Robert”

Patrick tried to ignore her.

“You know he's been in prison don't you?, Aaron”

“No I didn't actually, what are you getting at Chrissie?” said Patrick, putting the book down.

“Ask my Dad if you don't believe me, just ask if him if Aaron's been in prison, next time you're having one of your cosy little chats. Unless you're afraid to of course”

Patrick frowned and moved slightly uncomfortably on the bed.

“I mean” said Chrisse walking to the door and turning just before she left, “You'd hardly be able to look after Dad would you?. Not if _you_ ended up in hospital”

 

Thursday evening, 8:55pm, The Woolpack

 

Aaron turned to his partner, sitting next to him at the end of the bar “It's nearly Nine Rob, I don't think he's coming in tonight. Do you think one of us should have called, or sent a message or something?”

“It'll be fine, I promise”, Robert replied, “Maybe he just wanted to go out somewhere else for a change”.

Aaron looked doubtful and said nothing, so Rob put a comforting hand on his forearm and stroked it gently “Let's give him a bit of space and let tempers cool. It'll be fine, I promise”

Aaron smiled back at Robert.

“Just as long as no-one else says anything!” Rob added.


	12. A painful misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is worried about Liv and Will Tatton, but Robert assures him they the two of them will make sure she's alright. Chrissie is pleased when her scare tactics with Patrick seem to be unsettling him.
> 
> Liv is upset when she finds out Aaron was right about Will all along. But when Robert hears someone is having a go at Liv in the cafe, he rushes in without thinking and lashes out.

Saturday 9:30am, The Woolpack

 

“I'm off out” said Liv, poking her head around the door of the backroom, for the briefest possible time she could manage.

Aaron looked up from the kitchen table, while Robert flicked through his paper sat next to him.

“Where you going?” said Aaron shortly, placing his mug of tea down.

“Just to see some mates” Liv replied, stopping unwillingly in the doorway.

“What mates?” Aaron persisted, folding his arms.

“Just _mates_ !” said Liv before turning round and stomping away as Aaron scowled.

Rob was silent, just leant over and started gently rubbing the small of Aaron's back for a while. 

“I'm worried about her Robert”

“I know you are”, said Rob still rubbing his back, “If this lad is as bad as you say he is, Liv'll soon seen through him. She's not stupid”

Aaron still looked unsure

“ _We'll_ look out for her, together” Rob added. “Anyone messes with her, they mess with us, yeah?”

Aaron gave him a grateful smile and returned to his tea. Robert smiled back and turned back to his paper.

 

Saturday 9:30am, Home Farrm

Patrick collected the post up from the floor beside the front door. He put a small parcel on the sideboard on the top of Robert's Stephen King book and walked briskly into the lounge, a pile of letters in his hand.

“Four for you, you're popular” he said towards Laurence, who was stretched out on the sofa in his pyjamas and dressing gown, flicking through the paper.

“Rest are for Chrissie” Patrick went on, “Well this one's addressed Chrissie Sugden actually ” he said looking at the top letter as he handed it to Laurence.

Laurence turned the envelope over, frowning, “Looks like a credit car promotion, bin that one would you?”

“Course” said Patick, muttering “If I remember” under his breath

 

Chrissie walked into the hall with her folded printout. She heard Patrick and Laurence talking in the lounge. “This can wait”, she thought, leaving the paper on the sideboard.

 

“Now you know I'm off into the village for a bit” said Patrick, trying to avoid Chrissie's glare as she walked into the room and slid into one of the chairs.

“So no trying to get back upstairs until I'm back, alright?”

“Yes” replied Laurence, slightly irritated. “I do know. I'm not a child”

“Good lad” replied Patrick with a smile, causing Chrissie to roll her eyes in disgust. “Sure you'll be able to manage?” she said coldly, “I mean, we're not expecting you to do too much are we?”

“I got him down alright didn't I” said Patrick defensively

Chrissie was pleased to see his smile had gone. “Hoping to see the boys are you?” she prompted, staring at Patrick.

Patrick knew. He just _knew_ what she was up to. That stare. That awful stare, daring him to ask about Aaron. About Aaron being in prison.

“Mr White?” Patrick began

“Yes” Laurence replied not looking up from his paper.

But Patrick looked over at Chrissie's cold face and said “I won't be too long”.

“Good lad” replied Laurence, before continuing reading.

Chrissie smiled, feeling she had notched up a small victory.

 

Patrick walked to the doorway, passing Chrissie, before turning back.

“Here's your post” he said, handing her all the letters in his hand.

Agitated, Patrick walked into the hall and started to put his things into a bag. He grabbed his parcel and Rob's book when Chrissie's voice shot from the lounge “Don't forget that shopping. I've left a list!”

“Yes, yes!” Patrick replied grabbing at the paper on the sideboard. He put on his puffer jacket and walked out.

He just missed the sound of Chrissie muttering and the ripping of paper as she saw her mail.

“Do you have to make it so obvious?” said Laurence

“I don't know what you mean” she replied.

 

Saturday 10:30am

 

Main Street Cafe......................

 

Will Tatton stomped out of the door into the street, turning and angrily gesturing at Patrick who was behind him, “I'll 'ave you mate!” he shouted

“Yeah, cause you're such a hard man!”, Patrick shouted back ,“I'd like to see the 14 year old girl that could take you eh?”

Will marched up the high street, muttering under his breath. Patrick took a deep breath and rubbed his hand nervously over his forehead.

 

The Back Room at the Woolpack................

 

“Where's Aaron?” said Chas urgently

“He's gone out, why?” said Robert, looking up from the kitchen table

“Can you get round to the cafe, quick? Bob just rang. Someone's been having a go at Liv”

“Liv!” said Rob anxiously and shot up from chair, heading quickly for the door

 

Main Street Cafe...............

 

Patrick and Liv were standing out in the street. Liv was sniffing and teary eyed.

“C'mon, let's get you home” said Patrick kindly

“I can't, Aaron will go mad. He told me to stay away from him”

“No he won't. He cares about you”

“I don't know why you're helping me”

“That's what I do isn't it? Stick my nose in. Anyway, I've got a kid-sister too”

“I thought he was great. But Aaron was right, he was rubbish!”, said Liv 

“Well, no-one will believe what he was saying about you. And anyway, you gave as good as you got. He won't try talking to you like that again”

“But I _really_ liked him” said Liv sniffing again

 

Robert was raging from the moment Chas had spoken to him. He stormed out of the Woolpack, slamming the door behind him and over to the cafe. He could see Liv crying as Patrick talked to her. “What?” he thought, stopping in his tracks for a moment, “It can't be, can it? Right!”

Patrick didn't even see Robert arrive, let alone see him lunge for him. He certainly felt it as he slammed hard back into the cafe door and slid painfully to the ground. He certainly could hear Rob and the rage in his voice as he lay there.

“What kind of man are ya! You can't stand up to Chrissie but you can have a go at a teenage girl! Liv was right. You're _pathetic _. No wonder your boyfriend doesn't want to know!”__

“No, Robert!” Liv started, but he ignored her. Instead he put an arm around her and walked her away from the cafe. He stopped after a few steps and turned back and stretched his arm out pointing angrily at Patrick, 

“And if you ever, _ever_ , step one foot round here again you'll be the one who needs a nurse!” 

"Robert!” pleaded Liv but he wasn't listening. He marched her back to the Woolpack saying “You're alright now Liv, you're alright”. 

 

Bob helped Patrick painfully up to his feet. “Are you alright?” he asked, “What happened? Did that Tatton lad hit you?”

“No” said Patrick, “This was a mate!” 

“Come on in. Let me get you a coffee” said Bob 

“No. Thanks. But I'd better go. I've been _told_ haven't I” said Patrick bitterly, and started to walk away off to the bus stop, bumping straight into Vic as he did so. 

“Patrick, what's happen to ya?” she asked, concerned 

“I'm fine”, Patrick lied, “I've got to get back to work” 

“No way!” said Vic, “You're coming with me and we're getting you cleaned up” she said, putting her arm through his, “No arguments!” 

Patrick just nodded as Vic steered him towards her home, “We'll have a cuppa too, yeah?” 


	13. Tea and sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron shows Liv he will always be there for her, 100%. Vic provides a distraught Patrick a shoulder to cry on. Robert insists his protective instincts were right, but slowly realises he's made a big mistake.

Saturday 10:45am, The Woolpack

 

Aaron rushed through the door into the backroom. Liv was sitting on the sofa, thankfully, Chas hovering nearby. He sat right down next to his little sister and put his arm around her. “Hey, Liv, what happened?” he asked, the concern etched right across his face, “You alright?” he said, pulling her close to him as Liv buried her head into her brother's chest.

“She's alright now!” said Robert still angry and pacing up and down near the kitchen, “I mean, you think you know people”

“Who?” said Aaron, hugging Liv, “ _Who!_ ”, the anger rising in his voice

“Patrick!” Robert spat out , “I mean, picking on a kid like that. And we were feeling _sorry_ for that creep”. He continued pacing angrily.

“I can't believe it”, said Chas

“It wasn't him” said Liv

“I mean, I don't care how much of a wreck he is”, Robert continued, “It's lucky you weren't here Aaron cause you'd probably have killed him. But don't you worry, I made sure he got the message alright...”

“It wasn't him!” said Liv more loudly, pulling her head away from Aaron

“Liv, I....I was there. I saw.....” said Robert

Aaron looked confused. “Liv, what happened, c'mon, tell me?” he pleaded.

 

Saturday 10:45, Vic and Adam's home

 

Patrick was sitting on Vic's sofa, his hands wrapped tightly around a mug of tea, but silent. 

“I've got the blood off your jacket” said Vic, passing it to him. “You just have your brew for now, yeah?” she added.

There was a quick knock on the door. Vic opened it to see Bob, holding a carrier bag. “Hi”, he said, “Your mate left this in the cafe, got to run”

“What happened Bob?” Vic asked quietly, “I can't get him to say much”

“I don't know. Liv was in and that Tatton lad started shouting at her. So I rang the pub, of course. Then your mate......” Bob said

“Patrick” Vic offered

“Patrick”, Bob continued, “He grabbed him and threw him out and then he was calming Liv down. I thought they'd both gone and then he smashed into my door. I found him on the floor outside”

“Did you see who did it?” asked Vic

“No, I thought it was the Tatton lad, but when I asked....Patrick....he said it was a mate. Look, got to get back. Hope he's alright”

“Thanks Bob” said Vic and closed the door. She put the carrier bag on the floor and walked over to Patrick, putting her hand gently on his arm, “Patrick, what happened, c'mon, tell me?”

 

The Woolpack....................

 

Robert had slumped into the kitchen chair. Aaron was still sitting, his arm around Liv while Chas had perched herself on the end of the sofa.

“Will you promise you won't say you told me so?” said Liv

“I promise” said Aaron

“And promise you won't get angry”

“Promise” said Aaron, squeezing Liv's shoulder gently

“I went into the cafe to meet Will”

“Liv.....” Aaron started. 

“Aaron, c'mon, you promised”, Chas intervened, “Just tell us what happened love”

“He went to get us a drink and he'd left his phone and this message came up from one of his mates and it was about me, and it was disgusting, but it wasn't true” she looked at her brother

“I believe you Liv, course I do”, said Aaron, hugging her again

“He'd been lying about me. Saying we'd done stuff when we hadn't so I started having a go at him and he started shouting at me and he kept shouting, that's when your mate grabbed him”

“Patrick?” asked Chas. 

Liv nodded, “Yeah. He grabbed him and told him he was a loser and threw him out. And then he was nice to me and said I should go home and I said I couldn't cause you'd be mad...”

“Never Liv, you know how much I care about ya” said Aaron gently

“Yeah, that's what he said, Patrick”, said Liv, “Then Robert ran up and he battered him”

Everyone was silent. Aaron kept hugging Liv tight, keeping her close. Chas eventually managed an “Oh”. Aaron looked over at Robert, who was looking downcast.

Rob ran his hand through his fringe. “She was crying her eyes out Aaron!” he eventually managed to say, “He was standing there and she was crying her eyes out”

“You'd have done the same”, he pleaded, “Aaron?”

 

Vic and Adam's home.................

 

“And then he said I was pathetic. And he wasn't surprised my boyfriend didn't want to know and that I'd better not come around here again.....or else” said Patrick

“I was only tying to help”, he sniffed, wiping at his eye, “I mean, If someone had had a go at my sister like that...”

“Aw, course you were” said Vic, sympathetically

“I should never have gone in that cafe” Patrick said, “I was going to go over the pub and make it up with the boys, but I bottled it, because of what Chrissie said”

“What did she say?” asked Vic

“That Aaron was a thug and he'd beat me up for going after Rob and that he'd been to prison, for doing it to another lad”

“You didn't believe all that did ya?”

“I didn't know, she dared me to ask her Dad if Aaron had been to prison, and I almost did and I bottled that as well. I didn't want to hear it”

“The crafty cow” muttered Vic and gave Patrick a supportive squeeze on the arm

“Everything's gone wrong this last year”, Patrick said, “I'm no good on my own”

“Don't feel like that” said Vic, “You're not on your own”

“That's what your brother said!” said Patrick bitterly as he stood up, grabbing his jacket

“Listen Vic”, he began, “I've got to go now. I can't afford to get in trouble at Home Farm I really can't. I mean, thanks, you've been very kind, _really_ nice and everything but....”

Vic walked Patrick to the door. “You've not had a lot of luck since you came here”, she said kindly, “Maybe things will calm down when Rebecca get's back”

“Rebecca?” said Patrick disbelievingly, “She's only in Spain, but she can't answer my calls and she ignores my messages. And I'm supposed to think she didn't know she was going there? I bet you, I'm going to get a call tomorrow saying she's really sorry but she's having to go on to the South of France. I'll come and tell you if I'm right”.

“Actually, I won't be able to now will I?” he said trudging away.

Vic walked back into the living room, not noticing Patrick's bag still on the floor.

 

Saturday 11:30am, The Woolpack

 

Robert was sitting on the sofa, leaning forward like a coiled spring, rubbing his hands against each other. Aaron came into the room and sat next to him quietly. He rested his hand on Rob's shoulder for a moment, then let it drop into his own lap.

“How's Liv?” Robert asked, not looking at Aaron

“She's on the phone telling Gabby how much of a loser that Will Tatton is” said Aaron

“Good, good” Rob said, “He'll be keeping his head down now”

“He'd better” said Aaron angrily. He paused before saying “She'll get there. She's upset because she got him all wrong, but, y'know.......”, he tailed off.

“Vic rang” said Robert, “She took Patrick round her's. Y'know, _after_ I mean”

Aaron folded his arms, pushing out a deep breath. Eventually he asked, “How was he?”

“Bit shaken up, but alright considering........” Robert couldn't finish his sentence

“Considering he's a _wreck_?” Aaron offered

“That's not fair!” Rob replied, shooting a hurt look at Aaron, “Ok, I made a mistake but it  
was Liv, Aaron. _Our_ Liv”

Aaron thought carefully for a moment. Just that one little word, “Our” made such a difference.

“Come here” he said and wrapped his strong arms around Robert as his boyfriend lay his head on his chest.

“We can sort this” said Rob, wrapping his arms around Aaron, “I know we can. We can sort anything, me and you”

“Yeah, me and you” said Aaron softly, kissing Robert on the top of his head and holding him tight.


	14. Not really one of the tough guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick insists he is fine and pretends he had a fall, but when he admits he was attacked Laurence forces him to go to A&E. 
> 
> Robert tries to downplay the incident while drinking with Aaron, Vic and Adam in the Woolpack, but feels guilty. 
> 
> Chrissie seizes the opportunity to twist the knife in with Robert. Nobody asks Adam for advice on what to do, so he tells the lads anyway.

Saturday 12:30am, Home Farm

 

Patrick dumped a large shopping bag on the kitchen table. He winced and rubbed the back of his head before walking back into the lounge.

“I'm sorry Mr White” he said, popping his head around the archway into the lounge, “I...I was longer than I thought. I'll just get washed up”, he said turning away.

“Patrick?” said Laurence concerned, “Come back here. You're bleeding”

“What?” said Patrick, quickly putting his hand up to his nose, “Oh, I thought that had stopped. I fell in the village”

“Fell?” asked Laurence, to which Patrick just nodded. “Right”, he added dubiously. “You get yourself cleaned up. I want to go back up to my room now”

Patrick didn't need to turn around. _She_ was there. He put a tissue up to his nose and wiped away the blood.

“Is that all the shopping?” Chrissie demanded 

“What? I...I lost the list”, Patrick replied, not looking at her as he walked out of the room.

“Did you take some papers from the sideboard earlier?” she continued, following him.

“No. I don't know”, said Patrick getting flustered. He rubbed the back of his head again. “Look. I've got to get cleaned up and help your Dad upstairs........” 

Chrissie leaned closer to him, “Fell did you?” she said quietly, “You ought to be more careful”

 

Saturday 4:00pm , The Woolpack

 

Liv was sitting cross-legged on her bed in her cramped bedroom. Aaron picked up an empty mug from the floor and a messy plate from which she'd been scoffing beans on toast. She looked up from her phone. “He hasn't put anything nasty online” she said, “Didn't think he would. He's too thick!” she added angrily.

Aaron sat down on the edge of the mattress , “You deserve someone better Liv” he said with a reassuring smile, “Much better”.

“Is your mate alright?” Liv asked, looking down at her phone again.

Aaron lifted himself off the bed, unsure of what to say, so settled on, “Vic was looking after him”

“Robert didn't have to batter him”

Aaron sighed, “Liv, Rob made a mistake. And he's proper gutted about it. But he only did it because he _cares_ about you. You know that don't you?”

“Yeah, I know”, said Liv

He walked to the door and looked at his little sister . “Yeah, she'll be fine” he thought to himself with relief.

Liv looked up at Aaron very briefly, being looking back at her phone, “If you see Patrick, will you say I said 'thanks'.”

“ Y'know. For chucking that saddo out”

“Course” said Aaron smiling.

 

Saturday 6:00pm The Woolpack

 

“Hey babe! You alright?” said Adam, bounding over to Vic like an over excited puppy. He sat down next to his wife. “I thought you'd had an accident or something. What's all those tissues with blood on 'em in the kitchen bin?”

“That was Patrick from this morning”, replied Vic, “We couldn't stop his nose bleeding. _Somebody_ hit him”

Robert looked slightly abashed and looked down at the table.

“Here you go mate” said Aaron, walking up behind Adam and passing him a bottle of beer.

“Hey!” said Adam, “Vic said somebody hit Patrick. That's bad innit. I mean, who'd punch a nurse?”

“It was a mistake all right!” Rob said, “Vic said he was fine. Can we not go on about it”. Aaron rubbed Robert's upper arm reassuringly as he sat down next to his partner.

“What, _you_ punched him?” said Adam, “What did you do that for? I thought he was a mate of yours”

 

Saturday 6:00pm Home Farm

 

Patrick walked into Laurence's bedroom carrying two steaming mugs. He handed one to Laurence, who was laying on top of his bed in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

“Thank you” said Laurence , “Are you feeling any better?”

“I've taken some painkillers. They're very strong. Make you a bit woozy though”

“Shouldn't you see a Doctor”

“I know what I'm doing. I am qualified you know!” Patrick shot back. He then looked down, avoiding Laurence's gaze. 

“Sorry”, he said eventually.

Chrissie walked to the open doorway of the room and leant towards one side, listening.

“You didn't fall did you?” said Laurence. Chrissie glared as her father reached out and squeezed Patrick's free hand.

“No” said Patrick, looking down, “Someone hit me and I bashed my head and...”

“One of those mindless thugs in the village no doubt!” said Laurence angrily

“No” said Patrick sadly, “Someone very clever....” but then his voice tailed off 

Chrissie smiled in the doorway

“Right. I'm calling you a taxi. You're going to A&E”

“No, I'm fine.....” Patrick persisted

“No arguments!” said Laurence sternly, “Pass me my phone”

Patrick handed Laurence his mobile phone from the night stand

“Just to make sure you're fine”, said Laurence kindly as his phone rang.

 

Saturday 6:30, The Woolpack

 

“Well that Tatton lad will be no loss to Liv”, Vic said to Aaron, “They're mad that lot”

She turned to Adam, “Do you remember I was saying about his big sister, Grace?”

“Who babe?” Adam replied

“She was in my year. She's just married that big bloke who came over with the German market. They banned her from playing netball at school. I told you about her the other night.”

“Did ya?”

“Do you listen to _anything_? I say?”

 

“Thing is”, said Vic turning to her brother, “I don't know why you thought Patrick would have a go at Liv. I was surprised at him throwing that lad out.”

“I'd have done more than throw him out of the cafe...” Robert started angrily. But he felt Aaron's hand on his leg, giving him a gentle squeeze and then resting there. Rob looked at Aaron, at the look of concern on his face, and fell silent, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

She turned to Adam, “I mean he's not the type. He told me had to give up working in A&E because he got attacked twice, by drunks I think”

“Aw. That's terrible” her husband replied

“Yeah. That's why he does this home care, like Chrissie's Dad. Said his boyfriend made him change in the end”

 

Saturday 8:00pm, The Woolpack

 

“Glass of dry white wine” Chrissie said casually to Chas

“Well, if it isn't Rocky” Chrissie said, turning to Robert, who was collecting some drinks.

“Don't know what you mean” Rob replied, “Unless you're saying you think I look like Sylvester Stallone. In which case, I can tell _that's_ not your first” he added, pointing at her wine.;

“Now, if you don't mind. I've got company” he said pointing to Aaron, Vic and Adam, “Y'now. Fiance and family” he added with a smirk. 

Robert walked back to the table and handed Aaron a pint. “What did she want?” Aaron snapped 

“Nothing” replied Rob sitting down. 

 

Chrissie paused and then sidled over to Robert's table.

“Yes, but your little gangs not all here is it?” she said, knocking back her wine. 

“You know. Patrick tried to tell Dad it was a fall at first. Still won't say who hit him. But then you lot stick together don't you” 

“What do you mean _you lot_ ?” said Aaron angrily, tensing up 

“Ignore her Aaron”, said Robert, “This cow doesn't give a damn about Patrick” 

“Oh and you do, do you?” said Chrissie, “That's why he's in A &E now is it, all on his lonesome?” 

“He was fine earlier” said Rob angrily, quickly stopping himself from saying any more

“They might send him home, but if they don't, well- we can't keep him on at Home Farm can we?” 

“Five minutes. That's all it took for Dad to get him admit he'd been attacked. So if the police start asking questions....” 

“Get lost Chrissie” said Vic 

Roberts breathing was becoming more rapid as his anger rose. 

“You see. I don't think he copes well, under pressure. Our Patrick. Not really one of the tough guys is he”, said Chrissie leaning nearer to Robert, “Not like you” she added before walking away. 

 

“You said he was fine!” Aaron said to Rob in a low voice, once Chrissie was safely out of earshot.

“I thought he was!” Robert replied 

“Why's he at the hospital then?” Aaron continued. 

“I'm sure he's alright” said Vic looking at her brother with concern 

“Yeah. They'll only be checking him out to be on the safe side” Adam added 

“It'll be Laurence being an old woman” said Vic 

Robert looked unconvinced, so she added “I mean he's a nurse, if he thought it was bad he'd have gone straight there himself, wouldn't he” 

Then the two policemen walked up to the bar....... 

 

Saturday 8:10pm, the Woolpack

 

Vic handed a beer each to Robert and Aaron and sat back down 

“What did they want?” Aaron hissed 

“Directions, Chas said” replied Vic, as Robert let out a small sigh 

“They were looking for the Wheat Sheaf” she added, “Y'know that pub on the Hotton Road.” 

“Darts match against the Young Farmers” she said, turning to Adam. 

Aaron realised then just how tightly he had been holding Rob's hand under the table, and let go. 

 

“Oh, I knew there was something” said Vic, trying to lighten the mood, “Patrick left this bag at our house”

She reached down and handed a carrier bag over to her brother. 

“There's something for you in there” 

“What, did you rifle through it?” asked Adam cheekily 

“No”, said Vic, “I looked in case there was something important in it” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Adam prodded. 

“I don't know, medicine or something” Vic offered 

Robert looked in and saw his Stephen King book and some paper, plus a small parcel with a large yellow post-it on top 

“It's a present, from Patrick” Rob said unwrapping the parcel and taking out a different Stephen King novel. 

Vic read the post-it out loud “Robert. Aaron said you didn't have this so I thought you'd enjoy reading it, if you can keep your hands off him for five minutes! Thanks for the loan of your book. It's helped me through some tough nights in my fortress of solitude. Patrick” 

“What's a fortress of solitude?” asked Adam 

“It's from superman” said Aaron, “where he goes to be on his own”. He was pleased when Rob managed a small smile, impressed. 

“Aw, that's nice” said Vic, “Patrick was coming over to see you this morning” 

She lowered her voice and spoke directly to Aaron, “But Chrissie told him you were going to batter him for chasing after Rob and he lost his nerve” 

“She said what?” said Aaron, looking angrily around the bar. But Chrissie had gone. 

“See, I told you they did bigger post-its”, said Rob to Aaron, pointing to Patrick's note 

Aaron just gave him _that_ look. 

“Ok. Not the time” said Robert, looking down at his present 

Everyone was quiet 

“Know what I think?” said Adam eventually. Nobody asked ,so he carried on anyway, 

“I think you'd all have been mates again by now if that Tatton lad hadn't kicked off. I think one of you boys should talk to him, to Patrick.” 

Adam turned to his wife, “You ready to go babe?” he said and Vic nodded. 

Vic and Adam got up. Adam turned to Robert and Aaron before leaving. “I'd talk to him, before Chrissie does cause..” he said, “next time, it might not be a darts match eh?” and he gave Rob a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

“See ya boys” said Adam. Aaron nodded back. 

Once Vic and her husband had left, Aaron turned to Robert. “We need to talk” he said. 


	15. How can you take it back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron challenges Robert about exactly what happened outside the cafe. An argument follows, but is this just about Patrick? 
> 
> The lads have a serious discussion, about harsh words and hurt feelings. But in the end they remain as close as ever and Aaron knows what he has to do next.

Saturday 8:15pm, the Woolpack

 

Robert put Patrick's carrier bag onto the kitchen table and turned around to face his boyfriend.

“I thought you wanted to talk?” he said confused, as Aaron headed for the door to the stairs. “Five minutes”, Aaron shot back over his shoulder.

Rob took his books out of the bag, noticing the pieces of paper in there. He picked up what was obviously a shopping list in Chrissie's handwriting. “She'll be lucky”, he thought, “You can't get half of that stuff round here!”. He started to read the second document, a printout of a news story in the Bristol Courier. He sat down. Chrissie had written a phone number on the top and some of the text was highlighted. 

He had read the first page when Aaron came back into the room, obviously agitated.

“I think Chrissie's been trying to dig up something on Patrick. There's this thing from a few months back about a tribunal....” Robert began.

Aaron walked towards his partner, “Right now I want to talk about this morning. I've just spoken to Liv”

“And?” said Robert, getting up and thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets.

“I wanted to know _exactly_ what happened”

“You could have asked me!” 

“Could I?” asked Aaron

“Yes, you could Aaron. You could!”, Rob replied, the hurt showing clearly in his voice

“You told me you only hit him”

“I did!”

“Yeah. But Liv said you _really_ hit him”

“Alright _Gandhi!_ Are you telling me you'd have done any different”

“No. Look, Robert, Liv says you punched him into the door and he whacked his head on it. Did ya?”

“I don't know!” pleaded Rob, “It was quick. I'd heard about Liv and I just rushed over there”

Aaron rubbed his hand over his forehead. “What state was he in, when you left him?”

“I don't know! I was busy Aaron. I was looking after Liv remember!”

 

Aaron swallowed hard. He half turned away from Robert.

“Liv said you shouted some stuff at him before you left” said Aaron, his voice more level

“Yeah, I did. I can't remember it all. It was just heat of the moment stuff”

“Yeah, well we know how good you are at _that_!” Aaron said bitterly. He sat on the sofa and leaned forward, his fingers tightly locked together. Just sitting in silence.

Robert collapsed back into his chair at the kitchen table. They both sat there, not talking. Rob looked at Aaron, at the obvious tension in him as he sat hunched on the sofa. Just a few feet away, but right now feeling so distant. So distant that it hurt.

 

\--------

Rob looked up, as Aaron eventually broke the silence.

“Thing is”, Aaron started quietly, “Adam's right. One of us has to go and talk to him, tonight, while he's alone. Someone has to tell him that this was a bad mistake, and he's not on his own, and that we're his mates”

“It was a mistake Aaron. It was a _genuine_ mistake. You know that!”

“Yeah. And he might believe me. He might believe you're sorry”

“I am. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't plan it”

“Depends on how hurt he is”

Robert got up from his chair, and walked over to the sofa. He sat next to Aaron.

“He might be alright Aaron. They might just send him home.”

“Don t just mean that” said Aaron, his lips turned down into a frown and he shook his head, “I mean about what you said to him”

 

“I don't remember. Not every word. But it can't have been worse that what Liv said the other night” Robert replied

“Can't it? Anyway, Liv's a kid. We'd have sorted that out. If he'd come here this morning, like he planned. If Chrissie hadn't wound him up. He'd have thought she was just some kid, being a bit daft”

“Must have hit a nerve, that night though", Aaron continued. "Or he'd never have just walked off. I could tell he was in a state, first time I saw him. Mum said he was a bag of nerves an' all”

“He wasn't like that with me, he was making wise cracks all the time and you said, you said he was fine when he was talking to you that time. I mean I know Chrissie was getting him down but......”

“You know what he said to me, first time I talked to him?” Aaron asked. Rob just shook his head

“He said what a clever bloke you were. Said he found it really hard to keep up with you. Cause you were so sharp and so confident. You didn't charm him Rob, you _impressed_ him. So I think he's going to take what you said to him a bit more seriously than a 14 year old girl”

“That's what can _hurt_ Robert. When you think what the person says matters!”

 

Rob knew this wasn't just about Patrick, this was about Aaron. His Aaron, who he wouldn't hurt for anything.

He put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. He took a deep breath before starting

“Listen, Aaron”, he started, “I can't take back the fact that I hit Patrick. If I could I would, but I can't. And if anything I said made things worse, I'd take them back too. But I can't”

“And I know you can hurt people, just by what you say. Even someone you really care about. Even someone you care about more than _anything_ ”. He hugged Aaron's shoulder at this point, pulling him closer to him.

“I know I can go too far. Sometimes. But when you've been on your own Aaron, no-one's got your back. If someone hits you, you've got to hit back all the harder, or you'll never win”

“And when you regret it, and it's someone you care about, all you could do after is try and show them how you really feel. And tell them. Isn't that what's most important in the end? How you really feel”

Robert leant in and pressed his forehead gently against Aaron's, his eyes tight shut.

“But you're not on your own Rob. Not now. You've got me. You know that”

Robert said softly, “I know” and wrapped his other arm tightly around his boyfriend. They sat there quietly.

\-----------

 

“So”, Rob said tentatively as he moved back a little from Aaron, but keeping one arm around his shoulders. “What do you think we should do now?”

Aaron sniffed, and wiped away the few tears that had just been shed. “I'll go over there. To A&E. It's Saturday night, Patrick will be there ages. I'll get Vic to come, just to check he'll speak to me first. That's a good idea isn't it, he likes Vic yeah?”

“And I'll tell him it was a mistake. And we're sorry and that he's our mate. And he is our mate Rob. I don't think Chrissie would hate him so much if he weren't”

I'm not gonna say anything about the Police cause if I do, he'll think we're just worried about that. And I am worried about that Rob. I am. But if he believes me, he wont do anything. He's a good bloke, Patrick. And I'll stay with him, you know. How ever long it takes for them to check he's alright. So he's not on his own. I mean that's what a friend would do isn't it?”

“I think it's what a real friend would do”, said Robert. He kissed Aaron gently on his forehead, wrapped his other arm around him and held him close.


	16. Friends old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is grateful as Aaron heads off to Hotton A&E to try to put things right. Aaron hides his lack of confidence in order to keep Robert's spirits up. Being in hospital and a disappointing message from Rebecca prompts Patrick to dwell on the past.

Saturday 8:45pm, the Woolpack

 

Aaron sat at the bottom of the stairs, pulling on a pair of boots as Robert emerged from the living room, a thermos flask in one hand and a carrier bag in the other.

“I've put hot chocolate in this”, he said, “and the spare cup is in the bag”

“Why hot chocolate?” asked Aaron, lacing his boots.

“Cause I don't know if Patrick drinks tea or coffee. I've only ever seen him drink vodka”

“Hah! That might have been better, make my job a bit easier!” said Aaron getting up.

“And there's a couple of cheese rolls and a tube of crisps in there too”

“Did you dig that quiz book out too, the movie one?” asked Aaron, pulling a thick dark coat on over his hoodie

“I did” Rob replied, “Careful with that, it was a present” and he flashed Aaron a smile

“Actually, this feels a bit weird “, Robert continued, still smiling

“What do ya mean?”

“It's like I'm seeing you off for your night-shift or something”

“This is serious Rob” Aaron sighed

“I know, I know” Robert replied. He put the flask and bag to one side and pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. “And don't think I don't appreciate this Aaron. Cause I do” he added, as Aaron hugged him back.

Aaron broke away but kept holding onto his partner at his elbows. He stroked Robert's forearm as he spoke, “I just hope Chrissie's not there, you know, mixing it”

“Chrissie? “ said Robert, “State she was in earlier? She turns up at A&E they'll be after her with a stomach pump!” he added with a grin.

“Talking of books” Rob went on

“Which we weren't”

“I have to say. I was impressed earlier. You knowing I'd not read that Stephen King Patrick got me”

“Ah, just cause it's not _my_ thing, doesn't mean I don't pay attention to what you really like”

Rob leant forward and pressed his lips onto Aaron's. Aaron kissed him back, his hand gripping his boyfriend tight on his arm. They broke off and Robert let out a deep breath

“I hope it goes ok” he said quietly, “and I hope Patrick's ok too, really I mean it. You make sure you tell him that”

“I will” Aaron said, cutting in quickly, “Speak to you later, yeah?”

Robert nodded and Aaron let go of him. He picked up the bag and flask and gave Rob a last reassuring grin before leaving the pub.

Once he had closed the door behind him, the grin fell away. “Here's goes nothing” he thought, heading off to Vic and Adam's.

 

Saturday 8:45, Accident & Emergency Hotton

 

“Two hours gone, God knows how many more to go”, Patrick thought to himself.

Not that he could do much more than think, stuck here.....

….......Funny how these places all look the same. Even the patients look familiar. The Saturday night drunks. The arguing couples. The over-worked staff.

I shouldn't even be here. I know what signs to look for. I know what I'm doing. Whatever Chrissie White may think! I could just go back, tell them I was given the all clear. But she'd know. Somehow. She'd know.

A young nurse rushes passed. Years since I was in your shoes. You can have a rotten time working here. I know. But then, sometimes.........................

 

Mid-2011, Accident & Emergency, North-East Bristol Hospital

 

Patrick pulled back the curtain on the cubicle as Staff Nurse Baxter rushed by.

“Now then Mr Perez”, she said briskly, “You slipped at your workplace..”

“On some oil. At the garage, yeah” said Daniel, smiling

Patrick was forcing himself to listen as she kept talking. God, that smile. God, look at him! That curly black hair, the slightly tanned skin. Those deep dark eyes. He tried to make himself focus.

“Well we're going to send you to x-ray, just to check that arm, so you'll be with us for a while”

“I don't mind”, Daniel replied cheekily, “Always nice to hang about with a gorgeous nurse”

“That's enough of that Mr Perez!” Staff Nurse Baxter snapped back testily, “Nurse Seaton will see to you now”.

Daniel propped himself up with his good arm and peered over at Patrick's name badge

“Patrick is it?", he said, "Here, mate” he added, lowering his voice and looking around to see Nurse Baxter had gone.

Patrick leant a bit closer to hear him

“I didn't mean _her_ “ he said, flashing Patrick a huge grin.........................

 

…..............Patrick snapped back to the present day. His phone had just beeped. He smiled ruefully as he read the message from Rebecca. “Hi – absolutely mad here. Hope Chrissie not being too ghastly! Be back soon. Business done but met an old friend and we're just going to Corsica. Only a few days. Really sorry, but I know you'll be coping X”.

“Well I suppose that counts as the South of France”, Patrick muttered to himself. Typical Bex............

 

Early 2012 – The Rainbow Bar, Bristol – Saturday night

 

Rebecca walked around the crowded bar, wine glass in hand. Well, the pride flag outside should have been a give away, she told herself. She spotted an empty seat next to two young men. A curly haired, slightly tanned well built guy in a check shirt was kissing the slim, dark haired man next to him. She sat down next to them as they eventually broke away.

“Alright boys, you have to come up for air some time” she said with a grin

Patrick turned to the posh-sounding girl and took in her long blonde hair and eccentric dress-sense.

“Where have you come in from? Woodstock?” he said

“Hey. Be nice!” said Daniel and gave Patrick _that_ look

“Alright love, I'm Daniel and this sarky one's Patrick. What brings you in here?”

“I was just following all the good looking men”

“I think you'll have you work cut out”, said Patrick, “Robbie the barman's straight though”

“No he's not” said Daniel

“Yes he is. He's going out with that girl from the Uni”

“No, he's _bi_ ” said Daniel.

“How do you know?”

Daniel gave Patrick a wink then broke out into a cheeky grin, “Ha, your face then! He went out with the other barman before her”

“You two been married long?” Rebecca asked

Both lads laughed at this

 

Several drinks later......

 

“So what do you do?” asked Patrick

“Oh this and that. I'm traveling at the moment”

“You look like you've been around” said Patrick letting out a quick “Ow!” as Daniel thwacked him hard on the leg

“Sorry” Patrick mumbled.

“I warned ya!” Daniel said, “Wait till I get you home!” he added with a grin as Patrick smiled back

“So is this your regular bar then?” Rebecca started

“Yes, we're here for Prisha's leaving do tonight” Patrick answered, nodding toward a dark haired girl laughing at the bar

“She's one of my housemates” Patrick added, “She's off traveling, for the next six months”

Rebecca thought for a moment, “Has her room been taken?” she asked

“No” he replied

“Patrick....” she began

 

Saturday 9:45pm, Accident & Emergency Hotton – Early 2017

 

“Patrick” repeated Vic

“Oh, hello Vic, I was miles away”, Patrick replied, “What are you doing here? Everything alright?”

Vic sighed and sat down next to him, “I'm here for _you_!”

“I'm fine. I only came because Mr White insisted. And I have to keep in with him. Only way I can hold onto this job”

“Look Patrick”, Vic said, “You're wrong about being on your own you know. The boys are both _really_ sorry about what happened”

“Are they?” replied Patrick, “So why are you here, why isn't it your brother?”

Vic could see that Patrick was started to get stressed and took his hand in hers.

“He can't face you Patrick” she said quietly, “Specially as he knows you were standing up for Liv. That's what he thought _he_ was doing”

Patrick was quiet for a moment. He started to tear up.

“Well they could have rung me or......or, Aaron could have come” he sniffed, “Or does he still think I'm after Rob. Because I'm not!”

“He has come” said Vic patiently, “He's outside in the car. Now all he wants to do, is come in and stay with ya and make sure you're alight. Is that gonna be ok?”

Patrick wiped his tears away and said quietly, “Yeah. That'd be good”. Vic squeezed his hand again and got up.

 

Minutes later Aaron walked over and sat down next to Patrick, “Alright mate?” he said kindly.

Patrick looked at him, “You look like you're going on the night-shift” he said, pointing to Aaron's flask and bag.

“That's what Robert said” 

“Yeah? Well he says a lot of things doesn't he!” Patrick shot back

“I know” said Aaron softly, putting a supportive hand on Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick sat quietly, staring down at the tiled floor.

Aaron thought for a moment, unsure of where to start.

“Do you think you'll have a long wait?”

“Ages yet. Saturday night”

“Thought this might keep us busy, for a bit” said Aaron, taking a book out of his bag. 

Patrick read the title, “The Ultimate Movie Buff Quiz Book “

“You got it?” Aaron asked. Patrick shook his head.

“Ok then”, Aaron said, flicking to the middle of the book, “Let's see how good you are on the films of Robert De Niro”

“I'm.....I'm glad you're here”, said Patrick.

Aaron smiled.


	17. Listen Patrick.  I'm not great with words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is concerned when Liv tells him Will Tatton has been online, talking about the attack. Aaron thinks he has made things up with Patrick, but worries that a last minute appearance by Chrissie is going to spoil all his good work. An unfortunate comment from Aaron brings back memories for Patrick.

Saturday 10:00pm, The Woolpack

 

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. He'd figured that working through some spreadsheets for a while was a better use of his time than worrying about how Aaron was getting on.

“Will Tatton's been online now” said Liv, plonking herself down on the sofa, “He'll have got someone to show him how to use his phone!”

“You alright?” asked Rob, concerned

“Yeah” said Liv, “Trisha Maynard has called him a liar cause he said the same about her and Baz Chorley said he must be a wimp if he got sorted out by a gay nurse but......”

“What is it Liv?” said Robert, closing his laptop

“Is Patrick gonna go to the Police?” she asked

“I....I don't know Liv. Aaron's talking to him now, I've not heard yet. But Patrick will know it was a mistake”

“It's just that Will said he'd have sorted him out himself if my brother hadn't battered him first”

“Aaron?” said Robert, confused

“Will thinks you're my brother an' all!”, said Liv, “I told you he was thick!”

“I thought he'd gone after Patrick chucked him out, but he must have been watching us Robert and he's making out it was worse that in was....” she continued, started to get agitated

“C'mon” said Robert softly, walking over and sitting next to Liv on the sofa, “No one will listen to him, we'll sort this, me and Aaron”

“You sure?” Liv asked

“Course I am, _sis_ “ Rob replied with a grin, pleased when Liv rolled her eyes before heading off for bed.

But after she had gone, he looked concerned.

 

Saturday 10:15pm, Accident & Emergency, Hotton

 

Aaron gulped some hot chocolate from his cup and looked across at Patrick. His friend was sitting there, his hands around his own cup.

“Eleven out of Twenty isn't bad” Aaron said

“I'm not so good on modern” Patrick replied, “I'm surprised you scored so much on Classic Hollywood. All that Humphrey Bogart and Bette Davis though. I didn't think you'd know about that sort of thing”, suddenly he started talking quickly“ I'm just going from the pub quiz mind, I'm not saying anything about you. Sorry” he said and gripped his cup tightly.

Aaron really didn't know what to say. “He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us and _he's_ saying sorry!” he thought.

Aaron leant a bit closer and spoke gently “Yeah, well Robert knows a lot about it” he said, “So I do too now, y'know”

“It's vintage British motorcycles with me”, Patrick replied, “I could tell you loads”

“I didn't know you were into bikes?”

“I'm not. I hate them”

Aaron understood and smiled, “Things we do for our boyfriends eh?”

Patrick smiled back. 

 

Aaron thought for a moment before starting “Listen Patrick. I'm not great with words. I mean, you and Robert are.....”

“That's....that's not always a good thing, actually”, Patrick replied, “And I'm not just talking about your Robert” he added, dropping his head

“This thing with that Tatton lad and Liv was really winding me up, so it was winding Rob up. And I know you've got a kid-sister cause Vic said, so you must know what it's like”

Patrick looked up and nodded.

“And we were worried about her, and just wanted to sort it and you got caught up in all that. Robert was gutted that you got hurt, specially with you being a mate. And I know you've been having a bad time at Home Farm, but I didn't think..... _we_ didn't think you were pathetic. We didn't.”

“I'm not getting this right am I?” Aaron faltered, “Listen. Chrissie wouldn't have given you such a hard time, if you weren't our mate. And you are. And I know if I had been the one who'd' gone storming in without thinking this morning, I know Robert would be here now saying the same thing. Y'know, just much better than I am”

Aaron didn't know what else he could add, so just gave Patrick a matey pat on his upper arm and waited.

“You're not doing so bad Aaron”, he replied, “If......if I'd known Bex wasn't going to be here, I'd never have come. I didn't know she'd let me down. No, that's not right. Let's say I didn't know for sure. As for Chrissie, well you know our grudge goes way back. I knew when I said I'd go and meet Robert for a drink that it would set her off, so I went in with my eyes wide open on that one. But I didn't know he'd replaced her with you, not that I blame him!”

Aaron managed a small smile, encouraging Patrick to go on

“And I didn't know I was going to like the pair of you. I couldn't have got through all those weeks at that place without you two, oh and Vic of course. And I know I was interfering with Liv and that lad but I had reasons Aaron. Good reasons. I know I could have handled it better. I know.”

“And I came over this morning to try and fix things, because I thought I'd got it wrong somehow. So much, has gone wrong this last year Aaron. _So much_. And that's got to be down to me, hasn't it?

“Not today mate” Aaron said kindly, “It was a mistake, but it wasn't your fault, not today”

“All I know”, Patrick replied, “Is that none of this would have happened, not if......”

“Patrick” Aaron interrupted, “You're bleeding!”

“What?” said Patrick, “Again?” and put his hand up to his nose. “It'll just be a burst blood vessel” he added.

He got up, “Look, I'll just nip in the Gents. I'll be way down the list still yet”

“Course, Vic said you used to work in one of these places” said Aaron

“Yeah, I did, once” replied Patrick and headed towards the toilets.

Aaron winced, just remembering what else Vic had told him, about Patrick packing it in after being beaten up, _twice_. He watched Patrick walking down the corridor, concerned.

Patrick put his hand on the door to the Gents and suddenly saw her. _She_ had just walked up to him.

“You're bleeding again” said Chrissie

“Yeah?” replied Patrick, “Well you bleeding well can't come in here” and he pushed the door to the Gents open with a loud thump.

==============

Aaron darted into a side corridor, quickly dialing on his phone

“Hey, how's your talk going?” asked Robert 

“You could at least ask how he is first” Aaron snapped back

“Sorry”, replied Rob, “How is he?”

“He hasn't been seen yet. But he told Vic he was fine. Only came here cause Laurence made him. He's in the Gents now with a nosebleed. He says that's nothing too”

“And, your........ chat?” 

“I told him what you and me talked about and I thought it was going well and then he kept saying how he blamed himself”

“Well that's uh....good....isn't it?”

“What's good about it Robert!” said Aaron agitated, “He's beating himself up and he didn't do anything!”

“I meant it sounded like he was meeting you half way”replied Rob quietly

Aaron sighed, “I think he is, more than that really” 

“Listen, Aaron, Will Tatton has been online about this morning....” Robert started

“He better not have said anything about Liv!” Aaron started angrily

“No, no he hasn't. Sounds like the rest of the Waterloo Road gang have been laying in to him about it. It's just it looks like he saw me go for Patrick and he's making it sound worse than it was”

Robert paused, “I think we need to shut this down”

“I thought I'd sorted it Rob” said Aaron, “Or at least I did till just now!” he added bitterly

“Why until just now?” asked Robert 

“Chrissie's here” Aaron replied.

\---------------

 

Patrick cleaned his face in the sink and stared in the mirror. Well, the bleeding had stopped at least. I couldn't have stayed working in this sort of place he thought. He wouldn't let me....

 

Spring 2012, Hollander Auto Repairs, Bristol

 

Patrick sat in the passenger seat opposite Rebecca, parked just along the road from the garage

“I still think you've done the wrong thing” Rebecca said

“The new job will be fine” Patrick insisted

“Home nursing?” Rebecca replied, “Slaving away all hours for a load of rich pensioners, treated like dirt, no thank you! You'd have been promoted in a few months at the hospital.....”

“It's only _work_ Bex, it's not as important as, as...”

“As him you mean” said Rebecca, nodding towards the curly haired young man who had just appeared in the doorway of the garage

“I've got to do this, I've got to! He said give it up or give him up and he meant it. He couldn't handle it, not after last time. He said he'd have battered that bloke himself if he'd been let off”

“Well you've held out for all of four weeks”, said Rebecca, “You go and show him how needy you are, if that's what you want”

“You don't get it do you Bex? I _need_ him!”

“Fine. I've said my piece”, said Rebecca, “In that case, good luck” she added, smiling as Patrick took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Rebecca watched as Patrick walked over to the garage door. Daniel nodded and listened for a while before breaking out into a huge grin and wrapping Patrick up in a huge hug “Aw _Pat!_ ” he said, “That's great! Come 'ere!”

Daniel gave Patrick a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck and kept hugging him, not giving a damn about what his mates in the garage thought about it.

 

Saturday 10:15pm, Accident & Emergency, Hotton – 2017

 

“Robert sent you I suppose”, Chrissie said coldly to Aaron, “Feeling guilty is he?”

“No one sent me Chrissie” Aaron snarled, “I'm here cause Patrick's a mate!”

 

Patrick walked back towards the seating area. Aaron was sitting in his chair, arms folded and glaring. It didn't take him long to see the object of Aaron's displeasure. She was sat opposite, clinging to a sobering cup of coffee and looking as if this was the very last place in the World she wanted to be. 

Aaron looked up as Patrick reached his seat, a softer, expression on his face. “You alright mate?” he asked as his friend sat down. Patrick nodded and Aaron gave him a smile, before turning his head back to face _her_ and resuming his glare.

 

10:45 pm

 

“Patrick Seaton”, one of the nurses called......


	18. No need for you to make a grand gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie tries to pressurise Patrick into reporting the attack to the Police. But when she lashes out and brands him as gutless, she doesn't get the reaction she expected. Robert decides that actions speak louder than words and makes a gesture to put things right.

Saturday 11:15pm, Hotton Accident & Emergency

Aaron and Chrissie sat opposite each other in the waiting room. Aaron had been reading through the quiz book, looking up every so often to make sure Chrissie knew he was ignoring her. She had been looking at her phone, peering up every so often to make sure Aaron knew she was ignoring him. Patrick walked back towards them and sat down, next to Aaron.

“What did they say?” asked Aaron anxiously

“Turns out I've got it wrong, _again_ ” said Patrick bitterly

“No surprise there” Chrissie threw in

“I was wrong about the nose bleeds” said Patrick, “My blood pressure is too high, so they want me to go to a GP and get it checked for the next couple of weeks. They said I had hit my head, but not seriously. I've been very lucky, apparently, so I can go home. Well to Home Farm at least!"

Aaron looked relieved.

“Sounds like Robert has been the lucky one”, said Chrissie, “And I just _bet_ you're going to leave it at that, aren't you?”

“What do you mean?” asked Patrick

“It's only down to luck that this wasn't much worse” said Chrissie, “And you know it! But you're going to let the person who did this to you just walk away, without a second thought!”

Patrick looked embarrassed and then looked down, avoiding Chrissie's gaze.

“Of course, I should have known you'd wimp out”, she went on, her voice getting louder and starting to attract attention from some of the people nearby.

“Standing up for yourself, that would have been the brave thing to do, wouldn't it? But oh no, not you, you just haven't got the _guts_!”

Patrick looked up at Chrissie, who was glaring at him. “What, you think I care if people think I'm a wimp? Do you think I'd have become a nurse if I was worried how macho people thought I was? Do you think I've even have come out! Growing up where I did!” he said, his anger rising.

Aaron reached over and gave Patrick's forearm a gentle squeeze.

“ I've never punched anyone in my life! And I've ended up battered _twice_ ! Both in places like this. So yeah, I don't go looking for trouble. And I've been scared and I've bottled things when I shouldn't!.”

“I.....I spent years patching up people that some idiot had had a go at. Years! I've seen how much it hurts people. Not just them. But the people that care about them too.....so _you_ , you can think what you like about me!”

Patrick hung his head again and Aaron put his arm around his shoulders, “It's alright mate” he said softly, “She doesn't know _anything_ ”. Aaron glared at Chrissie.

“I know one thing”, Chrissie said with a smirk, “I know Robert was too ashamed to show his face here. Oh he sent his little puppy dog along. But _he_ put you here and he couldn't even turn up and say he was sorry!”

“Well if you shut your mouth for a minute, Chrissie, I will do!” said Robert

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Chrissie, Aaron and Patrick looked up at Rob, who was standing nearby, his arms thrust into his jacket pockets.

“No need for you to make a grand gesture” said Chrissie as she got up, “You're off the hook, this time”

“I'm here for a mate”, Robert shot back, “Why are you here Chrissie? From the goodness of your heart? As if! Your Dad _made_ you come, didn't he?”

Chrissie gave Robert a hard stare and started to walk away.

Robert ignored her and waited until she had gone, “Patrick, are you alright?” he asked in a steady voice

Patrick nodded. “Good” said Robert as he sat down next to him. Aaron let go of Patrick shoulders.

“Because” said Rob gently, “Me and Aaron have been really worried about you today. We have. And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you ended up here because of me. And I'm really glad that you're ok”

He reached over and put his hand on Patrick's upper arm. “So. What do you say? Me, you and Aaron, mates again? I mean”, he went on, flashing a winning smile, “There might be a quiz coming up soon!”

Patrick nodded and said “Yeah”, quietly.

“Tell you what”, said Robert,” Let's me and Aaron give you a lift home, yeah?”

Robert looked over to Aaron, who gave him a proud nod of approval.


	19. I got that from the very best source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Aaron he couldn't have put things right without him. Patrick is reminded just why he resents Chrissie so much, but goes to sleep happy for the first time in weeks.

Sunday 0:15 am, Home Farm

 

Chrissie walked into her father's bedroom and leant against the dressing table.

“Where's Patrick?”, said Laurence putting down his book

“He's fine” said Chrissie through gritted teeth, “He's making his own way back”

Moments later, Patrick walked into the room, “Hey, you didn't have to wait up for me Mr White” he said with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I know I didn't _have_ to, I wanted to” replied Laurence, “Now, I'm assuming everything is fine”

“All sorted” said Patrick,

“Good” said Laurence, “I must reimburse you in the morning for your taxi”

“No, that alright Mr White”, said Patrick getting up and walking over to the door, “I got a lift home, from _friends_ ” he said pointedly at Chrissie as she walked towards him

Chrissie leant close to Patrick and spoke quietly, “This isn't over, believe me!”

“Bring it on”, Patrick replied, in a quiet voice. “I'm past caring. Well, about you anyway”

“Good night Mr White” said Patrick in his normal voice

“Good night” said Laurence as Chrissie and Patrick walked out onto the landing

“I can't believe you swallowed whatever rubbish Robert and Aaron told you” Chrissie said

“You, Patrick, are an idiot” she hissed

“And you, Chrissie, are a witch” he replied “And I got that, from the _very_ best source. Believe me.”

Patrick smiled and headed off to his bedroom

 

Sunday 0:15am, Vic and Adam's home

 

Vic reached over for her phone which has just beeped on the bedside table.

“Eh. Wassat? What? “ said Adam suddenly sitting up in bed.

“It's just my phone. Aw that's nice” said Vic reading her message, “The boy's have made it up with Patrick”

“Oh? Cool” said Adam sleepily, lying back on his pillow

“I knew they would. Patrick's not the vindictive type” said Vic, turning onto one side and putting her hand on Adam's bare chest.

“I blame Chrissie in all this. Trying to scare him”

“Do ya?” mumbled Adam, closing his eyes

“He told me last time he got beaten up it was _really_ bad. That's bound to stick with ya”

But Adam was already quietly snoring. Vic smiled and snuggled up against him.

 

Sunday 0:30am, The Woolpack

 

Aaron sat on his side of the bed, arms folded, as he waited for Robert's ever-lengthening night-time bathroom routine to come to an end.

“I think she knew” said Aaron, as Robert breezed in.

“Who? Knew what?” said Rob as he climbed into his side of the bed.

“I think Chrissie knew Patrick had been beaten up at work, thought she could use it to twist the knife, get him all on edge”

“Well, that's the Chrissie we all know and....” said Robert, stopping himself, “That we all know” he said instead.

“What did you say to him, by the way, when we dropped him off?” Rob went on, changing tack, “You took your time a bit”

“I said thanks, for being a mate about it”, Aaron replied, “And I said we'd do something together, soon, like that DVD night”

“Oh, and I told him to remember that you and me weren't far away.”

“Aw, did ya?” said Robert, leaning over to give Aaron a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek

“Gerroff!” said Aaron with a smile

Aaron lay down on the mattress as Rob turned onto one side to look at him.

“Y'know. I thought it had all gone wrong” said Aaron. “When Chrissie started laying into him and calling him a coward. But she went too far and he snapped, but right back at her.”

“I think you turning up like that meant a lot to him though, in the end” Aaron added.

“Good” said Robert softly, “But I think what made the difference was me putting my best man on the job”, he said smiling down at his boyfriend ,“Y' know. Laying all the groundwork for me”

“I said we could sort this, didn't I? Me and you. We're a team. We're like Starsky and Hutch”

“Which one are you?” said Aaron, puzzled

“I'm Starsky, of course”

“You don't look anything like Owen Wilson” said Aaron

“I meant the original....”

“Why do you always get top billing anyway?” 

“Aaron, you're missing the point!”

“I bet I'd be Robin an 'all!” mumbled Aaron

“Aaron, Aaron!” Robert interrupted, “I'm saying we're a _team_. Will you just shurrup and let me thank ya!”

“S'pose” Aaron replied

Rob leaned over and pressed his lips against Aaron's, his hand holding tight onto his boyfriend's side. He broke the kiss and smiled down at him, “Thank you” he said softly.

Aaron smiled back, as Robert leaned down again.

 

Sunday 0:30am, Home Farm

 

Patrick was in bed. He looked over at the picture which he had now placed on the nightstand. A slightly tanned man, with curly dark hair was crouching next to a motorcycle, with a grin on his face that made it look like he'd never been happier. Patrick turned the light out with a smile, for the first time in weeks. As he drifted asleep he mumbled under his breath “from the very best source.............”

 

Summer 2012 – The Indian Restaurant near Rebecca & Patrick's house-share, Bristol.

 

“ _Datrick_ , that would be your celebrity couple name” said Rebecca

“Datrick?” said Daniel, confused and only half listening

“From Daniel and Patrick. Or it could be _Paniel_ “ Rebecca mused, swirling the wine in her glass

“That sounds like a kind of annoying dog” said Patrick, “Talk of the devil” he muttered as Chrissie sat down.

“No Rebecca, I know the word you're thinking of. It's 'hat-trick'”, said Daniel, “It's what they call three goals, you know, in soccer”

“What do they call two goals?” said Chrissie

“Uh, two goals” said Daniel, completely seriously

“You can almost see the cogs whirring,” Chrissie said to her sister

“ _Chrissie !_ “ Rebecca replied, and then mouthed “Don't” at her as Patrick glared.

“So, did you two meet at University?” Chrissie said sarcastically

“Nah, I'm a mechanic. You must be thinking of someone else love” Daniel replied, tucking into his curry

“Have you ever thought about going back into hospital work?” Chrissie asked Patrick, “More of a challenge that this home care, surely?”

“He's happy where he is!” said Daniel angrily, without looking up

“I told you not to bring that up” Rebecca hissed quietly at her sister. 

“Thank you, Daniel”, she said “I'll just freshen up”, she added, getting up from the table and signaling to Chrissie with her head. Her sister sighed, picked up her handbag and followed her from the table.

 

“Why she's keep getting at me!”, Daniel said bewildered, “I've not done anything”

“She's not”, Patrick said quietly to his boyfriend “she's getting at me”

“Aw. Do we have to stay?” said Daniel, “I mean, those two, together it's like, God, I dunno”, he struggled, “it's like being stuck in 'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane!'”

Patrick was quiet for a moment, “You didn't even like that film” he said 

“I still sat through it with ya though, _twice_ ” said Daniel

“You made me watch Silver Dream Racer” Patrick replied

“That was _bikes_ Patrick, not about a right pair of....” and he went quiet as Rebecca and Chrissie returned. Patrick gave Daniel's forearm a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you”, said Rebecca as a fresh bottle of white wine was placed in front of her.

“Do you have to eye up _all_ the waiters?” Chrissie asked Patrick

“I'd look at you, but I want to keep my food down!” Patrick replied. Normally, Daniel would have said something to him after a remark like that but, for once, he just kept on eating.

Rebecca sighed and poured herself a glass of wine. “Top up?” she said, turning to her sister

“You must have hollow legs” muttered Patrick as Chrissie pushed her glass forward

“What was that?” she asked icily

“Hollow. You know. Like your head” Patrick snapped

“Really?” Chrissie said, “You want to talk empty heads. What about this one?” she said, pointing with her glass at Daniel, “Talk about lights on and nobody home”.

Daniel slammed his knife and fork down, got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Patrick caught up with his boyfriend in the side alley around the corner. Daniel's hands were thrust into his jeans pockets and he looked miserable.

“Ignore her”, Patrick said, “She'd just a stupid cow......”

“No, I'm the stupid one, remember?” Daniel replied

“I've never said that” said Patrick softly

“No, cause you're good with words aren't ya? You make sure you _avoid_ saying it”

“Daniel.” Patrick started

“All your mates at the hospital said we shouldn't be together. And them two witches in there. They've all said it! Even Prisha said it, and she was _nice_ !”

Daniel turned his back on his boyfriend and wiped the tears from his eyes. Patrick was stunned, this just wasn't like him. Daniel didn't cry! He'd only even seen it once, when he wouldn't pack his job in and they'd broken up. Then Daniel had told him that _he_ was the idiot.

“It doesn't matter what they think about us” Patrick said gently. “None of them! They don't know how we feel about each other do they? That's what matters in the end. How we feel. Isn't it ?” But Daniel kept his back turned.

“ _Danny_ ?”, Patrick pleaded

Daniel turned around and took a deep breath, “Yeah, course it is”, he said, “Come 'ere” and he wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Patrick kissed him back, running his hand through the curls on the back of his neck.

Daniel spoke softly, as they broke their kiss “C'mon. I'm taking you home”

“But...” Patrick began

“Ah ah. No arguments” Daniel replied with a smile

Patrick nodded. He stopped to look through the window of the restaurant as they passed. Rebecca and Chrissie were arguing furiously. Patrick just shook his head. What did those two stupid women matter? When he had this one, _wonderful_ , man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? is a 1962 psychological thriller starring Hollywood greats Bette Davis and Joan Crawford. Daniel sat through it twice with Patrick, even though he didn't like it, just for Patrick.
> 
> Silver Dream Racer is a 1980 motor racing film starring David Essex. Patrick sat through it, even though he didn't like it, just for Daniel.


	20. Robert would have got that reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to re-schedule the cancelled DVD night, but is annoyed when Aaron insists on inviting Vic and Adam. Patrick finally gets a respite at Home Farm when Chrissie is called away on family business.

Monday 8:00am, The Woolpack

 

“Excellent” said Robert, putting his mobile phone onto the kitchen table and reaching for his coffee, “DVD night is back on for tomorrow”

“Cool” said Aaron, munching into his bowl of cereal, “Adam and Vic said they'd come round”

“What did you ask them for?” said Rob, “I don't think it's their sort of film”, he added as Liv walked into the room and flopped onto the sofa

“You picked it Robert, it won't be _anyone's_ sort of film”

“Patrick picked it actually, if you can remember that far back” Rob replied, “It's supposed to be a classic”

“How can it be a classic Robert, it's not even that old!” said Aaron, as Rob rolled his eyes.

“What's supposed to be a classic?” said Liv

“A Night Of Bloody Murder” replied Robert

“I've heard about that, can I watch it?” asked Liv

“No, it's an 18” said Rob

“Is it disgusting?”

“No. It's....artistic”

“Shelley Bentley's seen it, and she's in my year” said Liv

“No”

“She said it was really good. There's _fifteen_ murders in it, then in the end you find out it was...”

“Stop there!” said Robert, “or they'll be another one right here”

Aaron smiled, then turned to Rob, “Look, I thought I would be better if we had Vic and Adam here. Patrick's been a real mate over the whole......mistake thing. If we're in a group there's less chance of, y'know someone saying the wrong thing”

“Don't look at me” said Liv in a grumpy voice as she got up of the sofa, “I wont be here” and stomped out of the room.

“Won't be here for what?” said Charity as she passed Liv and headed to the kitchen.

“For our DVD night tomorrow” said Aaron. He turned to Robert and squeezed his hand, “I meant you or me saying the wrong thing”

“So whose coming to this film festival?” asked Charity clicking on the kettle.

“Vic and Adam and Patrick” Aaron replied.

“Oh. Your lovely nurse friend” said Charity, “Can I come?”

“No” said Robert

“Well, just saying” said Charity, “Two loved up couples and him on his own. Wouldn't want him to feel like a spare part would we?”

“He'll feel like a human sacrifice if you're there” said Robert, “I think he's had enough shocks lately!”

Charity rolled her eyes and went on making her tea.

 

“Adam will just talk all the way through it Aaron”, Rob moaned, “You know what's he like”

“So will you” 

“Yes, but that's _different_ Aaron, I was looking forward to watching that with Patrick, he's a proper film buff. Y'know I'd be able to discuss...”

“He'll be saying 'nuance' in a minute” Aaron muttered under his breath

“The nuances” Robert went on, oblivious

Aaron sighed as Charity walked out of the room, mug in hand.

“Robert you'll enjoy yourself, I promise!”

“Will I?”

Aaron sat back and folded his arms, “Y'know where we've been all watching a film. And you make a _really_ clever remark. Only, we don't get it so we don't know how clever you're being?”

“Yeah?” said Rob uncertainly

“Well Patrick _will_ probably know how clever you're being. And he'll tell ya. So you'll enjoy that, won't you?”

“Yeah” said Robert smiling smugly

“Let's just have a night where we can all enjoy it. Y'know. Like we did at the quiz. He'll like Adam too, I bet ya. C'mon, Patrick deserves a break doesn't he?”

“Course he does” replied Rob, smiling at Aaron.

 

Monday 11:00am Home Farm

 

“Seven!” said Laurence, looking up from the dice he'd just thrown onto the Monopoly board.

Patrick was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table in the living room. He moved Laurence's playing piece along.

“Jail” said Chrissie, looking over Patrick's shoulder having just walked into the room.

Patrick looked up and her, “Sure you don't want to play Chrissie?” he asked, “No one's the dog” he smiled, holding up a small silver playing piece.

Chrissie just gave him a hard stare and slumped into a chair.

The doorbell rang. “I'll get that shall I?” said Patrick, not really expecting an answer. He got up and headed to the front door.

“And no cheating Mr White!” he said over his shoulder, “I know _exactly_ how many hotels are on that board”

Laurence laughed, “That young man is terrible”

“I've been saying that since he arrived” Chrissie muttered to herself.

 

“Taxi for Miss White” said Patrick loudly.

Chrissie barged past him into the hall, picked up as small case at the foot of the stairs and headed to the door

“Now, don't you worry about us boys while you're in Scotland” said Patrick

“No guests in the house while I'm away” Chrissie said coldly as she reached the door

“What, do you think I'd bring anyone up here, to the 'House of Usher' ?” Patrick asked.

Chrissie shook her head irritated. She was about to speak, but just turned and left.

“Robert would have got that reference” Patrick said to himself, walking back towards the living room.

“Hey. Put that hotel back!” he said with a grin as he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The House of Usher is a 1960 Horror Film starring Vincent Price based on a short story by Edgar Allen Poe (as both Robert and Patrick know!)


	21. You know you're rubbish at spotting these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity eagerly pounces on Patrick when he calls around at the Woolpack to thank Vic for being so supportive. Vic winds him up for being no good at picking up signals. He says he has been told that before!

Monday 1:30pm, the Woolpack

 

“Hiya Patrick” said Vic over her shoulder as she plonked a steaming stew down in front of a customer, “Have you come for your lunch”

“Hi. No, but I was hoping you'd be here” he replied, putting some shopping on the floor.

“Hello” said Charity from across the bar, “Fancy anything?”

“Oh, hello” said Patrick as Vic joined him, “No better not, I'm on duty really.”

“Not that I can drink anyway, with these painkillers” he added turning to Vic, “No sense of fun, doctors”

“I like your uniform” said Charity

“Do you?” Patrick said surprised, looking down at his blue outfit, “You just need something washable really”

“Why don't you come through to the kitchen a minute” said Vic, rolling her eyes

“Do you have to be very strong, in your job” said Charity, leaning over the bar towards Patrick

“Well it does help I suppose” said Patrick “ A lot of my patients are older people, or people with disabilities. Or they've had an accident, so they need a bit of assistance. Even things like getting them in and out of bed. I do a lot of that.”

“Do ya?” said Charity, smiling

“C'mon Patrick!” said Vic, and grabbed him by the arm.

“She seems very interested in nursing” said Patrick as he followed Vic into the kitchen

“Patrick!” said Vic, “For a clever bloke you're a bit slow on the uptake sometimes”

“What do you mean?”

“She fancies ya, it sticks out a _mile_ ”

 

Patrick looked puzzled. “Well anyway”, he said, “I just wanted to say thanks for the other day and I got you these” he added, handing over a box of chocolates from his bag

“Aw, Patrick, you didn't have to do that” said Vic smiling

Patrick looked embarrassed, “You've been really nice since I got here, especially after, y'know.....”

“Well, thank you” said Vic, “And you look a lot happier I must say, I suppose that's because you and the boys made it up”

“Definitely. But it's not just that, I had some good news earlier”

“Have ya?” said Vic as she started to work

“Mr White's ninety-year old second cousin in Scotland is ill”

“That's doesn't sound like _particularly_ good news Patrick” said Vic, frowning

“Oh, they're not close to her and it's not definitely serious. Anyway, he's made Chrissie go up and visit”

“To check she's alright?”

“No, to make sure they're in the will”

“Why are they bothered? He's already loaded”

“Are you kidding? He cheats at Monopoly. I can see where she gets it from now”

“Where's she heading off to then?” asked Vic

“Aberdeen!” said Patrick with a smile, “I'd better go” he added, looking up at the kitchen clock

He paused in the doorway, “Are you sure about that woman at the bar?”

“Yes Patrick!” said Vic

“Does she know I'm gay?” he asked

“I think that just makes you more of a challenge for her”

“I'm rubbish at spotting these things” said Patrick, “I could never see when it was happening with a bloke, let alone a woman! My friend Prisha was always winding me up about it”

“Got to run” he added with a smile as he left.

 

Mid 2011 – The Rainbow bar, Bristol – Tuesday Night

Patrick nodded to a couple he knew across the room and sat down in an empty booth near the wall. He reached over for his vodka and coke and then he saw him. _That_ guy. The one he had been going on about to Prisha for ages when he got off from his shift that other night.

He rubbed his hand nervously across his forehead and looked up. Maybe he wasn't as completely gorgeous as he remembered. Damn. He was. He'd just turned and looked around the bar for a moment. No he hadn't spotted him. Had he? It was just enough to get a flash of that wonderful smile lighting up his face and, as far as Patrick was concerned, the whole room.

Then he saw him lean over the bar and whisper something into Liam's ear. Liam. Bloody Liam! What did he have to be talking to him for! And while we were at it, why did Liam have to be so blonde, Australian and so handsome in the first place? And why did _he_ have to be the one serving him? Why couldn't it be Robbie? Robbie was straight!

I could talk to him. I could go just go up there, right now and talk to him. No I couldn't. He'd just laugh at me. He was only flirting in the hospital. He's flirting now. He knows he's ridiculously handsome and he likes to flirt. With any bloke. He wasn't interested in me. It was all in my head. I ought to go. That's it, I ought to go home.

“Hey, it's my nurse!” said Daniel, plonking himself down in the empty seat next to Patrick

“Patrick, right?” he added flashing a huge smile.

“Hello”, Patrick managed eventually, “How are you?”

“Much better thanks” said Daniel, “I'm Daniel, you've probably forgotten me, all them patients you have”

Forgotten you! Are you kidding? Are you completely kidding! Patrick suddenly realised Daniel had still been speaking to him. For a while!

“So I've only been at the garage a month and then, with that fall, I've not managed to check the bars out or anything. This seems alright”

Patrick nodded. That's it. He's not been in town long. He doesn't know anybody. That's why he's latched onto you. That's why.

“So its nice to see a familiar face. Especially a gorgeous one” said Daniel with a smile.

Flirting He's just flirting. He was all over Liam five minutes ago. Wasn't he?

“So, what do you like to do when you're off work?”

“Well I come here a lot. And I like films. Y'know _a lot_ ”

“I like a good film”

“Oh, well, we're having a pizza and DVD night on Friday. At my house share. It's very near here. You could come, if you're not doing anything” said Patrick rapidly

“Yeah” said Daniel, “Yeah I'd like that”

“We could meet in here, if you want, at 7, if that's good”

“Great. Look I gotta go. Early start tomorrow. Friday, here at 7, it's a date” Daniel said. Then with a last flash of that smile, he got up.

But he's giving Liam a thumbs up before he leaves. What was that about? Has he arranged something with him? I bet he has. Well that's the last tip you get off me Liam bloody Ramsey!

 

\- - - - - - 

“You alright Patrick?” said Prisha, picking her coffee up from the kitchen worktop

“God! No!” replied Patrick, slumping into one of the chairs, holding his hands up to his face.

“ _He_ was in the bar tonight! That mechanic who came into A &E the other day”

“What...........Antonio Banderas ?” said Prisha with a smirk

“Yeah, that Daniel!” replied Patrick, “God. I made a right fool of myself. He's coming over here on Friday for our pizza and DVD night”

“We're not having one, are we?”

“We are now!”

“So isn't that good? It's a date isn't it?” asked Prisha, sitting down at the table.

“I don't know. He said he's new here and doesn't know anyone. I think I've just leapt straight into the friend zone! He was all over Liam in the bar”

“Patrick” said Prisha, reaching out and taking his hand, “You know you're rubbish at spotting these things. Look what happened after the break in last month. When that nice young Policeman came round”

“What about him?”

“He was interviewing you for half an hour. They usually just give you a leaflet”

“So?”

“You weren't even burgled! They didn't even go upstairs. Why do you think he asked to see you room?”

“I thought he was being thorough!”

“Oh Patrick!” said Prisha with a laugh, and squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like one of those YouTube ED clips that have “(Robert and Aaron mentions)” next to the them. The lads are back in Chapter 22 for the DVD Night, which was actually promised all the way back in Chapter 8. We'd have got there already but, thanks to feedback from kind supporters, we've ended up with some of Patrick's backstory. For this bridging chapter, I think Vic deserved a thank you too.


	22. DVD Night – Part 1 - I want to concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert insists that the DVD and pizza night is done his way. A Night Of Bloody Murder seems impossible to follow, except by Robert, but everyone enjoys it, in their own way!

Tuesday 6:55pm, Vic and Adam's home

 

“C'mon you!” said Vic walking into her living room, “Robert said seven, you know what he can be like. And leave them alone!”

Adam looked up from the sofa grinning “What, you mean the chocolates from your _secret boyfriend_ ?”, he said, taking his hand back out of the box.

Vic sat down next to him, “Patrick gave them to me as a thank you”

“Should I be jealous?” he said, still grinning

“No!” said Vic, “If anything he'll probably fancy _you_ ! ”

“I am gorgeous. What he's like again?”

“I told ya, he's a lot like Robert actually, when he gets talking. You wait till the pair of them start on this film! But I think he's _really_ nice”

“So nothing like Robert then!” Adam joked

“Cut it out!” replied Vic, smiling.

Adam said “C'mon babe. We don't have to go just yet” and he leaned in towards his wife for a smooch.

 

Tuesday 7:05pm, the Woolpack

 

Robert walked briskly into the living room, “What are you doing down here?” he asked Liv, who was sitting on the sofa next to Aaron.

“I filed through the bars on me cage” said Liv sarcastically

“You're not watching this. I've said” said Robert

“You haven't started yet have ya?” replied Liv

“Scoot!” said Rob

“ _Scoot ?_ “ replied Liv, pulling a face as she got up off the sofa.

“Enjoy your 'artistic' film ” she added grumpily from the doorway

 

“Where's Vic and Adam? I said 7 o'clock”

“What's it matter?” replied Aaron, “They'll be here”

“It matters, Aaron, because I want the pizzas ordered and eaten before we watch even one minute of this film” said Robert

“I want to concentrate. It'll be bad enough with Adam giving his own commentary, I don't want to listen to you chewing away as well”

Aaron ignored him, picked up the DVD case from the sofa and started to read it.

“At least Patrick got here on time”, Rob continued, “Where is he anyway?”

“Bathroom” said Aarron

“Well I hope you remembered to ask him....”

“Medium thin crust pepperoni” Aaron replied without looking up

“Then there's.....” Robert went on

“Diet coke, cause he's on tablets” 

“And have you remembered our list? The one we agreed”

Aaron replied wearily “Don't mention Will Tatton, Liv, motorbikes or A&E”

“You forgot the most important one, Aaron. No Chrissie!”

“What if he says any of it? We suppose to ignore him?”

“No, look, that's up to him” said Robert with a sigh. “You said you thought he deserved a break, let's just try and enjoy ourselves, for once”. Rob busied himself in the kitchen, fixing drinks.

 

“That's some pretty fancy shower gel you've got up there” said Patrick as he walked into the room and flopped onto the sofa next to Aaron, 

“I'm guessing it's not yours” he whispered quietly to Aaron, who grinned.

“Hey!” said Aaron quietly to Patrick, “You won't believe what he said the other night”. He then leant over and whispered.

Patrick looked towards Robert in the kitchen and then whispered back at Aaron, “But he doesn't look anything like Owen Wilson”

“I know. I said that! He said he meant the original”

“David Soul?” said Patrick, looking back over again, “Hmmm. Not sure”

“You are a good team though” he said quietly, turning back to Aaron.

“What are you two gossiping about?” said Robert, his ears burning. He walked back into the room and handed the lads a drink. “Finally!” he added as the front door opened.

 

“Sorry we're late”, said Vic, “We got a bit distracted”

“Patrick, this is my husband Adam”, said Vic as Patrick got up from the sofa

“Hiya mate!” said Adam bounding over, “Heard a lot about ya. All good, don't worry” he added giving Patrick an enthusiastic pat on the arm.

“Oh, uh, hello” said Patrick, a bit nervously.

“Well now _everybody_ is here” said Rob, carrying over a kitchen chair for Vic, “I can order the pizzas”

“So, I bet you're enjoying Home Farm “ she said to Patrick as they both sat down, “With Chrissie being in Aberdeen”

“Oh! She'll love that!” said Robert, smiling, as he fixed more drinks.

“It's actually a remote village North of Aberdeen”, said Patrick, “No mobile signal and you have to go the cottage next door to use the landline. I don't know what she'll do with herself up there”

Robert handed drinks to Adam and Vic and leant over to Patrick

“She can always help build the Wicker Man” he said, pleased when Patrick laughed.

“After all, they won't put _her_ in it, will they?” Rob added with a smirk

Patrick laughed again. 

“There's clever remark number one”, Aaron thought to himself and smiled.

 

Tuesday 8:45pm, The Woolpack

 

Aaron was curled up on one side of the sofa with Patrick at the other and Rob sitting on the floor in front of his boyfriend, staring intently at the screen. Robert quickly typed a message on his phone.

“That's from me, read it at the end of the film” said Rob, as Aaron's phone beeped on the sideboard.

Adam was sitting cross-legged in front of Vic, looking wide-eyed.

The silence was broken by the cacophony of sound coming from the speakers; dramatic music, several loud screams and definitely a chainsaw in there somewhere.

“Oh my _God_ !” said Patrick, turning slightly away from the television

“Oh come on Patrick” said Vic, “You've worked in a hospital. You must have seen things like that!”

“Yeah a hospital, not an abattoir” Patrick replied

“Why's there's all that blood?”, said Aaron, “He was a dwarf!”

“Well obviously, Aaron” said Robert, “It's from more than one body”

 

The soundtrack changed to strange unearthly music

“What's happening now?” said Vic, “Why we on a beach all of a sudden?”

“Quiet Vic”, said Rob, “This is a clever bit. The Director always does this”

“Except in his first film” said Patrick

“Oh yes, not in _that_ ” said Robert as if it was the most obvious thing in the World, “But then he did do that....”

“Sshhhhh!” said Vic, “I'm trying to follow this”

Everyone concentrated on the screen, quietly.

 

“I think it's her!” said Adam loudly “She's the killer, that shifty looking one there holding that knife! Look at that face. She's _evil_ , you can tell!”

“What, you mean the nun?” Aaron asked

“Yeah, her!”

“That's the fifth person you've identified as the killer now” said Robert

“Yeah? So? ” said Adam, not looking away from the screen

“Well everybody else you picked has _died_ , right after you picked them in fact. Do you not see a pattern here? You're like the angel of death!”

“What you getting at?” asked Adam. 

“Well I wouldn't want to be in that nun's shoes, that's all I'm saying” said Rob.

Aaron watched Patrick as he got up walked out of the room. There was the sound of rapid gun shots from the screen.

“They didn't get her that time!” said Vic

“Just you wait!” said Robert smugly.

This is brilliant!” said Adam, staring at the screen as Rob shook his head in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starsky and Hutch is a 1970s American Cop show, much repeated on cable television ever since, starring David Soul (blonde, good looking) as Starsky. Also made as a feature film in 2004 with Owen Wilson (blonde, good looking) as Starsky.
> 
> The Wicker Man is a 1973 British Horror Film (remade in 2006) set on a remote Scottish island. The wicker man is a wooden statue within which a virgin is sacrificed by pagans to ensure a better harvest. Robert's remark is therefore very clever, but, had Patrick not come along for DVD and pizza night, would have been totally wasted on everyone.


	23. DVD Night – Part 2 - I think you'll get used to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv stumbles across an upset Patrick, but promises not to say anything to the lads. Robert proves he's the cleverest person in the room. Patrick remembers one of his best pizza and DVD nights, ever.

Tuesday 8:55pm, The Woolpack

 

Liv was heading past the top of the stairs to her room. She saw Patrick sitting there a few step down, with his back to her.

“You ok?” she asked

“Oh, hello” said Patrick, turning to her, “Yeah, I'm fine” he lied, wiping quickly at his eyes.

“If something's bothering ya” said Liv, sitting on the top step, “You can always talk to someone. Well not to me, obviously, but you could talk to Aaron. He's great. Or you could talk to Robert. Y'know, if you're _really_ desperate” she added with a grin

“Don't you like Rob?” asked Patrick

“He's alright” said Liv, “Just don't tell him I said so. He's got a big enough head already!”

“Aaron said the same. But we were talking about Robert in a, um, different, context.....” said Patrick, trailing off, suddenly embarrassed

“They wouldn't let me watch this film” said Liv

“I'm not sure I should be really! The review said it was raw, hard-hitting and uncompromising”

“What's that mean?”

“Loads of blood” said Patrick, falling quiet again.

Liv tried to think of something to say. “You've got a younger sister haven't ya?” she offered 

“Yeah, Patricia. I had to look after her lot, with Mum and Dad both gone”

“How did that work out then?”

“She moved to Australia”

“Ah well”, said Liv, “Least it's not the other side of the World!”

Patrick managed a smile, “There's been no more bother for you with that lad has there, the one who thinks he's Casanova?”

“That saddo. As if!” said Liv with a grin

“Good” replied Patrick, “I better go back” he added getting up from the stairs. 

“Will you do me a favour?” he said, as he started down the stairs.

“What?” 

“Don't tell the lads about this, I mean about finding me. They're making a big effort tonight y'know after.....everything. Ok?”

“Ok” said Liv, giving Patrick a quick nod and getting up.

 

Patrick walked back into the living room to another outburst of sound from the television; pulsating music, a blood-curdling wail and a deadly sounding thud.

“Hey Patrick!” said Adam looking up at the doorway with a huge grin, “That nun's dead!”.

He turned back to the screen. “This is mint!” he added.

 

Tuesday 10:15pm, The Woolpack

 

“An evil _twin_ !” said Aaron, “How you supposed to work that out?” he added, as the DVD credits scrolled away.

“Check your phone” said Robert 

“Well I was totally lost” said Vic, as Aaron walked to the sideboard

“I thought it was brilliant!” said Adam

“Bit bloody though” said Vic

“No, Vic” said Robert, “It was raw and hard-hitting and.......

“Uncompromising” added Patrick

“How did ya know?” demanded Aaron, reading Rob's message on his phone, “He sent me this _ages_ ago”, he said to the room 

“It'll be an evil twin” Aaron read out

Robert just folded his arms, leant back against the sofa and looked smug.

Aaron smiled and leant over to Rob, “We're not going to hear the end of this, are we _Sherlock_ !” he said, rubbing his hand over Robert's head and messing up his quiff.

“How did ya know?” asked Vic

“It was all there in the film Vic, do you remember what was written on that van, right at the beginning?” said Rob

“Um. Gemini music store?” said Patrick, concentrating. Robert nodded.

“What van?” said Adam

“The one that delivered the piano, remember?” said Rob. “The one that fell off the roof? Onto those two policemen?”

Adam just shook his head.

“Look, I can explain the whole thing....” Robert started

Aaron put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, “I think everyone wants to head off before midnight Robert, you can tell me later, yeah?”

He turned to Patrick. “And he will” he said quietly with a smile.

 

Tuesday 11:30pm, Home Farm

 

Patrick sat at the bottom of the stairs in the hall, his hands around a mug of hot chocolate. This was nice. No noise. No Chrissie. No demanding messages left on the fridge.

You could fit our entire flat in this room he thought to himself, I mean _the_ flat, he corrected himself. Still, you couldn't call this a home could you? Not really. However fancy it was. Look at Robert and Aaron. Crammed together in the back of that pub,with their family and that strange blonde woman and it's still ten times better than this place. That's a _home_.

He stood and smiled as he walked up the stairs. You can't beat a good DVD and pizza night...................

 

Mid 2011 – Patrick and Prisha's house-share, Bristol – a Friday night, 8:30pm

 

“So, did you find out if this is a date or not?” asked Prisha, walking up the stairs to Patrick's room, a bottle of coke in one hand and some glasses in the other.

“No!” replied Patrick sadly, following behind carrying two pizza boxes

“What did you talk about on the way here?”

“He did most of the talking. All I know is that's he's from the North, well originally that is, his Dad's Spanish and he loves motorbikes. And he's _really_ nice”.

“Yes, he does seem nice, even if he is a bit....”

“What?” asked Patick

“Nothing”, said Prisha quickly, “He's very friendly isn't he?” she added, changing tack.

“I know” said Patrick with a sigh, “He was like that with everyone in the bar before. Oh and you would not believe the number of lads who came up, _suddenly_ remembering they wanted to talk to me about something! I'm kidding myself aren't I?”

“Stop putting yourself down!” said Prisha, “That's my job” she added with a grin.

“Anyway”, she went on, “You owe me for this, Samuel was going to take me out to dinner tonight”

“No, this makes us even” Patrick replied

“How do you work that out?”

“Because I helped you hide every single thing of Samuel's in _my_ room last weekend cause your Dad was visiting. And I had to lie when he asked if you were seeing someone, 'Oh no Mr Attri, it's work, work, work with our Prisha' “

“Well, that wasn't a lie. Not technically”

“See, you're already half way to becoming a lawyer”

“Fine, we're even.” said Prisha. “Why do we have to watch 'The Planet Of The Apes' tonight again?” she added

“It's the original” said Patrick, “It's a classic!”

 

10:30pm

Patrick and Daniel were sat apart on his bed, leaning on some pillows pushed against the wall. Samuel was sat on the floor, his arm around Prisha.

“I'd never have guessed that” said Daniel, “That it was the Earth. Did you?” he said to Patrick

Samuel rolled his eyes and Prisha whispered “Don't!” at him.

“Well, I have seen it before” said Patrick quietly.

“We'll clean up” said Prisha, standing up quickly and poking Samuel with her foot “Won't we!”

“What? Oh. Yeah” said Samuel, picking up the pizza boxes and following her out of the room.

Patrick got off the bed and closed the door, turning back to look at Daniel. He could feel a sinking sensation in his stomach. Daniel had sat just inches away from him for almost two hours and had not so much laid a finger on him. He had been glued to the film. Fair enough he was eating a pizza for a while. Not that that was how you should do it. Pizza first, then movie! He must have got this wrong.

Feeling defeated he sat on the bed next to Daniel and leant back into his pillow against the wall.

“Did you enjoy it, the film?” he asked

“Oh yeah” Daniel replied. Then he went quiet.

And then it happened. Daniel reached across and gently brushed Patrick's dark fringe away from his eyes.

“You're gorgeous, you are” Daniel said, not in a flirty way, but slowly and softly. He stared at Patrick intently with his deep, dark, eyes

Daniel leant forward, pressing his lips against Patrick's pulling him close, his rough hand pressing gently around his neck. They broke away. Patrick let out a nervous breath and smiled.

“I wasn't sure you were interested” he said

“Weren't ya?” replied Daniel, smiling back and putting his hand on Patrick's waist

“I thought you were after Liam”

“Liam?” said Daniel, 

“You were talking to him for ages in the bar the other night”

“Oh, that barman” said Daniel, smiling all the more “I was talking to him about _you_ “

“He told me you were real clever, and wouldn't stop talking, if you had the chance, specially about films.” he added, moving his arm up Patrick's side.

“And he said I'd know if you liked me, cause you'd go all _shy_ ”

“That's why I've been waiting for them two to leave. Y'know. With you being all _shy_ with me” 

He leant in and kissed Patrick again. Patrick brought his own hand up to the back of Daniel's head, running his fingers through those lovely curls, trying to make this kiss linger as long as possible.

They broke away.

“I think you'll get used to me” said Daniel with a grin, "In a bit" 

“Oh, I think I will” said Patrick, as Daniel leant in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planet Of The Apes is a 1968 American science fiction film (remade in 2001 and re-booted in 2011). Astronauts land on an alien world ruled by intelligent apes which turns out to be a post-nuclear holocaust Earth (much to Daniel's surprise!)


	24. I suppose I should say welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca arrives back from Corsica to a cold reception from Patrick and some criticism from Aaron. She grills Robert on what has gone on in her absence. Rebecca says she is concerned about Patrick being pressurised over the attack.
> 
> And it is not the first time she's been concerned about him being pressurised

Wednesday evening, the Woolpack

"So you see, Aaron” said Robert, “in that bit right after the dwarf was killed...”

“Can we stop talking about it Robert!” said Aaron in exasperation. Right now, he would rather hear _anything_ other than Rob going on about that film, again.

“Hello boys”. Except perhaps one thing, Aaron thought as he heard _that_ voice for the first time in weeks

“Welcome back” said Robert with a smile, “When did you get home?” he added as Aaron scowled.

“This afternoon” replied Rebecca, sitting down and joining them at their table. “So”, she continued, looking at Rob, “I just wanted to say _thank you_ , for looking after Patrick. I hear you boys have been spending a lot of time together. Hope it wasn't too big a favour”

“No, it's been great” Robert replied, “We can see why you like him”

“God knows why he likes you” muttered Aaron quietly, pushing his pint up to his lips

“Good” said Rebecca, still focusing on Robert, “In that case, perhaps, _you_ can tell me why's he's so annoyed with me”

“What's he said?” asked Rob cautiously

“Hardly anything and that's not like Patrick. I thought Chrissie might have been a bit of a....”

“Cow” said Aaron 

“Well, yes, Chrissie has been giving him a hard time” said Robert

“What? Trading a few bitchy remarks. Come on, they love that sort of thing don't they?”

“You what?” said Aaron angrily

“Look, Patrick's obviously on the oversensitive side.....” Rob began

“Can you pair hear yourselves?” said Aaron, sitting back and folding his arms

“But Chrissie trying to get him sacked was too much, calling in a GP like that”, Robert went on. “She's made it pretty clear she hates him”

“I didn't know about that” sighed Rebecca, sitting back in her chair, “That's my fault. She's annoyed because Dad's so pleased with Patrick. She just doesn't want me scoring a few points”

“We're not talking about points” Aaron shot back, “We're taking about a person, someone who's supposed to be a mate of yours”

“He is. Look, I didn't know how things would be when I went away, how could I? Anyway, Patrick could have left anytime he wanted”

“Only he couldn't, could he Rebecca?” said Aaron, “Because he's skint. Funny you not knowing that, being such a big mate”

Rebecca looked at Rob who nodded, “He pretty much told us he was desperate for cash” he said,

“He thought he could cope until you came back from Portugal” said Aaron “But you didn't come back, did ya”

“It was business. I didn't know I'd be away so long” replied Rebecca

“Didn't ya?” said Aaron unconvinced. He got up and walked out of the bar.

 

“Well I'm guessing he won't be coming bowling with us then” said Rebecca

“Bowling?” said Robert, bemused

“Oh, I''ll tell you later” said Rebecca, “I want to ask you something, now he's gone”

Robert looked puzzled as Rebecca continued, “Dad told me Patrick was attacked. I have asked him about it, but all he'll tell me is that he's fine and that it was just some random guy”

“Yes we know about that” replied Robert carefully, “We did go to A&E with him, when we knew”

“That's good”, said Rebecca, "Patrick, is very loyal. I'd hate to think he was covering up for someone. Or was being bullied into covering up for someone”

“The only person who's been bullying Patrick, is your sister” Rob replied.

 

Later.............

Robert walked into the living room, where Aaron and Liv were sat on the sofa watching television. He could tell from Aaron's face that his mood had not lifted any.

“Your friend's gone then” said Aaron, not looking up

“Yes, she's gone” sighed Robert sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

“I 'spose Rebecca's back from abroad then” said Liv

“Why did you have to call Patrick that?” asked Aaron, “Y'know ' _over sensitive_ ”

“Not this again. I didn't mean anything by it. It wasn't about him being...” said Robert

“Gay” Aaron said

“No. It wasn't, actually. And no one else would have thought it was”

“I would” said Liv

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

 

Rob sighed. “Do you want to go bowling, tomorrow night?” he asked

“Who with?” Aaron replied

“It would be me and you, of course, we'll ask Vic and Adam, Patrick and........Rebecca” said Rob

“No” replied Aaron

“Look. She feels bad about being away for so long. She wants to take Patrick out and he picked bowling. C'mon, it'll be alright”

“Forget it” said Aaron, getting up and walking out of the room.

“I'll come” said Liv.

Rob shook his head and was silent for a minute.

“You any good?” he asked eventually

 

Spring 2012, 6.00am one morning – Rebecca & Patrick's house-share Bristol

 

Rebecca gave a smile from the top of the stairs as the tall, well built young man pulled his jacket on over his rugby shirt and made his way to the front door. He paused and gave a quick wink as he left. “Nigel!” she thought to herself. She knew she'd remember eventually.

She pulled her silk dressing gown around her as she her heard someone coming from the bathroom along the way Daniel emerged onto the landing. Say what you like about him, she thought, he's definitely fit. She clocked his t-shirt spread over his muscly chest and his tight boxers as he walked past her heading up the stairs.

“I suppose I should say welcome back” she said

Daniel folded his arms defensively, “You don't mean that, do you love?”

“If this is what Patrick wants, that's good with me”

“Everything's fine all round then isn't it” said Daniel turning to leave

“But this isn't what he wants, is it?” said Rebecca leaning against her doorway, “This is what _you_ want. Him having to give up his job and his friends at the hospital”

“What I want?” said Daniel angrily, “Did you see the state he was in after? After he was _stabbed_ !”

“I saw the state he was in when you dumped him”, said Rebecca, “And he'd still have been like that, if you hadn't bullied him and got your own way”

“You don't know anything” replied Daniel, “This is what's best for him. You take advantage of him. He'd do anything for a mate and you know it”

“Oh no” replied Rebecca, “He'd do anything for you” she added, turning and going into her room.

Daniel scowled as he walked upstairs to the top bedroom. Patrick was curled up near the wall in his just-big-enough-for-them bed. He climbed in next to him, carefully wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's middle. He listened to Patrick breathing softly for a while before whispering.

“I didn't bully you Pat. You just gave in first. Couple more weeks, it would have been me. I nearly called you loads of times before you showed up”

Patrick stayed sleeping. “I'm glad you did though. Cause I want you safe. Cause I love you”

He kissed Patrick gently on the back of the neck and closed his eyes. “And I'll tell you that, real soon” he thought to himself.


	25. I warn you, I play to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gives Patrick a lift home and explains why he's missing the night out. Robert, as ever, is determined that his bowling team will win. Patrick enjoys telling Vic about the Rebecca of old.

Thursday 11:45am, The Cafe

 

“Shop” called Aaron, leaning over the empty counter

“Sorry!” said Bob as he emerged from the back, slightly out of breath and buttoning up his shirt. Moments later Patrick appeared behind him, drying his hands with some kitchen paper.

“So you think it's nothing to worry about?” Bob asked

“I'm sure” Patrick replied, dropping the paper towels into the bin.

“But what about the colour?” asked Bob, as Aaron pulled a quizzical face.

“It is unusual”, said Patrick, “But certainly not fatal. If you're still worried in a week, go and see your GP. In the meantime, try not to cross your legs”

“Thanks mate” said Bob, “Cream horn? On the house?” he added, holding up a small plate of pastries.

“Um. No I won't thank you, if it's all the same” replied Patrick, “Hello Aaron” he said with a smile, heading over to a chair and picking up his puffer jacket.

“Patrick, you got a minute?” asked Aaron

“I'm just getting the bus back to Home Farm” Patrick replied, reaching for a shopping bag

“I can give you a lift if you want”

“Oh, thanks”

 

\- - - - - 

 

“What was all that with Bob?” Aaron asked as they drove along

“Just some free medical advice” said Patrick, “I didn't feel like I could say no. He was very nice after...” he added before stopping mid sentence. “Well he was very nice” he said eventually.

“Bit better now is it? Work I mean” asked Aaron

“Oh definitely”, said Patrick, “When Chrissie was there I had to do everything while she just knocked back the wine and criticised”

“With Bex it's _completely_ different. I have to do everything while she just knocks back the wine”

Aaron smiled as he parked in the drive at Home Farm

“Patrick”, Aaron began, “You know I'm not coming along tonight, yeah?”

“It's ok” replied Patrick turning to look at him, “I do understand you know”

Aaron tapped his fingers on the steering wheel a couple of times

“Do ya?” he asked quietly, “I mean, if you'd wanted to do something with me and Robert...”

“I know” said Patrick, “Listen. She's feeling guilty and wants to take me out. She suggested some fancy meal but I didn't want to spend an evening with just her to talk to. She's not my favourite person at the moment.”

“How did you two end up as mates anyway?” asked Aaron

Patrick thought for a moment, “Well Prisha was going away traveling for ages, she was my best friend since high school. And I needed a friend right then. There was Daniel, but sometimes it was good to have someone to talk to about _him_ do you know what I mean?”

Aaron nodded but said nothing.

“Do you know, I don't know how you can put up with it” Patrick went on, “Rob ex-wife, in _spitting_ distance, and I'm choosing that expression deliberately” he added, pleased when Aaron smiled

“Then one of his exes shows up. I know I'd find it hard to handle. Even if we were talking about two of the nicest people in the World, which we're not ,of course” said Patrick

“So why can't _he_ see that?” said Aaron sadly and looking down

“I don't know” said Patrick softly, “Men eh!”, he added with a smile and gave Aaron a reassuring pat on the arm

Patrick got out of the car and leant back through the open door.

“Thanks for the lift Aaron. Don't worry about tonight. I'm sure Robert will only have one thing on his mind, and that'll be making sure he beats everyone else” 

 

Thursday 8:00pm, Hotton Bowl-a-rama

 

“Right” said Robert, turning to Rebecca, “I've picked the teams, I'm having Adam and Vic and I'm giving you two Liv”

“Giving?” said Liv, pulling a face, “That's nice!”

“And I warn you, I play to win!” Rob added

“I wouldn't expect anything else”, Rebecca replied, “If you're so confident why don't we have a side bet on this”

“I'd hate to take your money off you!” Robert replied, smiling 

“Lane Fourteen”, the tannoy announced

“C'mon, c'mon! That's us!” said Rob enthusiastically

“This is supposed to be a _fun_ evening you know”, Vic said to her brother

 

“I'll go first!” said Robert as he strode up to the bowling ball dispenser

“Surprise, surprise” said Vic quietly as she sat down in the booth next to her husband. Adam just gave her a big grin and put his arm around her shoulders.

Robert selected a bowling ball, took up position, looked down the lane, adjusted his position and then hurled his ball towards the pins.

“Yes!” he said as nine pins fell down. He bowled again, knocking down the remaining pin

“Ok, lets see what you can do” he said to Rebecca, smugly

“It's not just brute strength Robert”, said Rebecca as she selected a bowling ball and picked it up. “It's down to how you handle these”

“And when it comes to handling balls....” started Patrick

“Patrick!” said Vic quickly

“Sorry” said Patrick grinning.

Rebecca bowled, knocking down seven pins and leaving three to the side. She took the next three with her next bowl.

“Told you I can keep up with you, every step of the game” she said to Rob

Patrick turned to Liv, “Is she flirting? I'm not very good at spotting these things” 

But Liv didn't reply. She had her arms folded and a sulky expression on her face, “I'm giving you Liv” she muttered under her breath.

 

“What?” said Adam as Vic nudged her husband in the ribs

“It's your go!” said Vic

“Oh, right” said Adam getting up and choosing a ball.

Patrick watched as Adam lined himself up. He bent over to take his shot, his jeans now very tight around his rear. He let go of his ball.

“Lovely, um..... technique your husband's got”, Patrick said to Vic

“Yes!” said Adam as he knocked down eight pins

“A split!” moaned Robert pointing to the remaining two pins at opposite sides of the lane. Adam took one of them easily with his next shot.

“Why are you taking this so seriously?” Vic chided her brother, as Patrick got up and knocked down five pins and then another two.

Vic took her bowl, knocking down four pins and then two. She clocked Robert's disappointed face as she sat down, “I'm warning you!” she said, “You keep this up and we're going home”

“Look, Vic, the things is.....” Rob started, not even paying attention to Liv who had got up to bowl

“Strike!” said Rebecca, as all ten pins were scattered by Liv's shot

“Aw, well done!” said Patrick

Robert looked up in surprise. Liv just smiled smugly at Robert and sat down again.

They played on...........

 

Later than evening....

 

The gang were walking through the car-park

“Ok, fair enough” said Robert, “You won”

“I told you”, replied Rebecca, “I've had lots of experience”

Patrick spoke quietly to Vic, “She has you know, just not at bowling!” 

“We had to get a new bed when she left the house in Bristol”

 

Mid 2012 – Prisha and Patrick's flatshare in Bristol

6:00pm

Patrick walked up the stairs and past the open door of what, until early that morning, had been Rebecca's room.

“Prisha!” he said, spotting the dark hair girl frantically tidying up.

“Hey! Come here !” said Prisha, walking over and hugging her friend around the middle

“Oh, careful” said Patrick, wincing slightly

“Does it still....” Prisha started

“Just a bit. Oh, it's good to have you back!” he replied

“What was that woman doing in here?” said Prisha, letting go of him, “I've had the window open for hours and that smell still hasn't gone!”

“and as for this.....” she added pointing to her bed 

“I'll help you get a new bed frame”, said Patrick, “Daniel can borrow the van from the garage” he added sitting on the bed

“So you two are still....” said Prisha, sitting next to him

“Yes, we are!” replied Patrick, slightly irritated

“And who's is this?” Prisha asked, picking up a dirty rugby shirt from the floor

“I could draw up a short list of suspects for you. Well, fairly short anyway!” said Patrick, as the front door opened and closed in the distance.

“I can't believe you let my room to some sex-mad, drug fiend”

“Oh, that's not fair. Rebecca wasn't a drug fiend”

Daniel bounded up the stairs and into the room. Patrick's face broke out into a big smile

“Hiya love, you alright?” Daniel said to Prisha.

Daniel lent over and gave Patrick a quick kiss on the lips. He plonked himself down on the bed next to his boyfriend and curled his arm around his waist”

“Careful Daniel”, said Prisha, “I don't think this bed can take three!”

“Well”, said Patrick, “It's funny you should say that.............”

"It weren't us!" Daniel added quickly.


	26. All we do is row these days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert row over breakfast over Aaron's non-appearance at the bowling. Chrissie is back from Scotland and ends up arguing with Rebecca over Patrick. 
> 
> Patrick remembers a row from way back.

Friday 8:00am, The Woolpack

 

“Stop going on about it Robert!” said Aaron angrily, dropping his spoon into his cereal bowl

Rob sighed, “All I said is I wished you'd come last night.”

“I know, you keep saying it!” said Aaron

“Well we might have won then!” Robert shot back.

“Should have picked me, shouldn't ya?” said Liv smugly from the sofa

“I was the best scorer, actually” replied Robert

“Still didn't win though, did ya?” said Liv 

“I don't know why you're so bothered”, said Aaron grumpily, “It's not as if you were playing for _money_ ”

“Rebecca offered him a bet on the side. But he turned her down. Luckily” said Liv with a grin.

“School!” said Robert.

Liv kept grinning, picked up her bag and headed off.

 

Friday 9:30am, The Scrapyard

 

Adam was turning a car headlamp around in his hands, staring intently at it as if it contained the secrets of the universe locked within. He dumped it on the ground as Aaron handed him a mug.

“Cheers mate” said Adam “You should 'ave come last night” he added, eagerly gulping down his tea

“Don't you start!” replied Aaron

“Was it cause of _her_ ?” asked Adam

Aaron nodded and swallowed some of his own tea.

“Well your mate wasn't happy with her. Right sarky he was” said Adam, “Funny though” he added.

“I talked to him before” said Aaron, “Y'know, about not going. He was cool with it”

“He must really like bowling though” said Adam, “He was watching _really_ carefully when I was up. I think he was after some tips”

“Yeah. Must have been” said Aaron, grinning to himself.

 

Friday 5:00pm, Home Farm

 

Patrick and Rebecca were sitting on the floor in the living room, at opposite ends of the coffee table while Laurence was stretched out on the sofa. A Scrabble board was laid out in front of them. Rebecca smiled as she placed some tiles down onto the board.

“Grubber?” said Patrick, “What's that mean?”

“It's a kind of kick, in rugby” said Rebecca

“Hmm. Well you'd know, wouldn't you? With all your experience” said Patrick scribbling down on a notepad

“So who's winning now?” asked Rebecca

“I told you” replied Patrick, “I'll add it up at the end. It's more exciting that way”

“What about you Mr White?” said Patrick leaning over to look at the tile rack Laurence was holding

“Put this in along the bottom” said Laurence, pointing to a word laid out on his rack

“I'm not putting that down” said Patrick, “It's filthy!” he added with a smile

In the distance the front door opened and slammed shut.

 

“Come on Patrick. It can't be all that bad!” said Rebecca, “Look at some of the words you've used”.

There was the sound of high heels striking the wooden floor in the hall outside

“That's different. They're medical”, said Patrick, “I had to learn all of them”

“I didn't mean it like that anyway” said Laurence with a smile, “I meant it in the other sense”

“That hasn't got another sense” said Patrick, “Is it me, or has it just gone cold in here?” he added

Then _she_ was there. Standing in the entrance with a face like thunder.

“Ah! Chrissie” said Laurence. 

Rebecca got up and forced a smile towards her sister

“Did you bring me any shortbread?” asked Patrick.

 

A little later....

 

Chrissie stood in the kitchen and lifted her coffee cup to her lips. She scowled at the sound of male laughter in the distance

“I don't see what your problem is”, said Rebecca, “If Dad's happy with Patrick, you should be. And Dad is _very_ happy”

“Happy with you you mean” replied Chrissie “And of course he likes your little friend. You knew he would” she added

“Patrick's a good nurse” said Rebecca, shaking her head

“Really? Well, maybe you don't know everything!” 

“But there haven't been any problems have there? Sure, there was that attack but you can't blame Patrick for that. Some random guy”

“Perhaps”, said Chrissie, “He should be more careful about the company he keeps” she added, smiling slyly.

“What do you mean?” asked Rebecca, confused. But her sister said nothing.

In the living room, Laurence looked up at the sound of raised voices. “What are they rowing about now?” he asked

Patrick just shrugged.

 

Late 2013 - Daniel and Patrick's Flat, Bristol

 

“What a thing to start a row!”, thought Patrick, as he sat on his bedroom floor, leaning against the bed. A framed poster of Steve McQueen on a motorcycle from The Great Escape!

“C'mon Patrick” said Daniel quietly from the other side of the door, “I'm sorry. Let me in. Please”

Patrick sighed and walked over to the door, wiping his eyes as he did so. He turned the old fashioned key in the lock and then sat down back by the bed.

Daniel walked in, looking shamefaced and sat down next to his boyfriend. He put his arm around Patrick's shoulders and pulled him close.

“I didn't mean it”, he said gently “It just came out. You know I'd never hurt ya. _Never!_ ” he added, and he kissed his partner softly on the forehead.

“All we do is row these days” said Patrick sadly

“C'mon” said Daniel with a smile, “That's not _all_ we do”, giving Patrick a squeeze

They sat there quietly for a moment, Patrick taking Daniel's free hand in his.

“Listen”, Patrick started, “I know you'll get another job real soon and I know you're trying...”

“I am!” said Daniel

“I know. I know. But till then, I think you should take that loan off your Dad”

“No way!” said Daniel angrily, “After what he said about you!”

“It doesn't matter” said Patrick, “It doesn't. You'll get sorted soon and we'll pay him back”

Daniel sighed, “Ok”, he said eventually, “But I'm not happy”

“C'mon” said Patrick getting up, “Lets go and put this poster of yours up”

 

Later.............

“Good, isn't it?” said Daniel grinning, admiring the framed picture now above their living room sofa

“Yeah” said Patrick. Daniel wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled him in close

“I knew you'd like it” he said with a smile “It's a classic!”

Patrick smiled back and wrapped his arms around Daniel, who leant forward and kissed him deeply on the lips

Their doorbell chimed.

“Who can that be?” said Patrick breaking off and walking over to their window. He looked down into the street below as Daniel shrugged.

“It's some blonde woman” said Patrick, “Looks likes she's raided an Oxfam shop”

“Eh, behave!” said Daniel with a grin, giving Patrick a light slap on the rear and staring over his shoulder.

“It can't be!” said Patrick heading off to their front door and down the stairs to the street.

He opened the door and clocked the smiling young woman standing there

“Bex!” he said, enthusiastically.


	27. Snog, Marry, Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron decides to opt out of an evening in the Woolpack when Rebecca turns up with Patrick. Patrick tries to reassure Aaron that he has nothing to worry about as he is the one engaged to Robert.
> 
> Patrick remembers a wedding in Birmingham, while Chrissie has been doing her own delving into his past. She wants him gone and this time she means business.

Sunday 7:00pm, The Woolpack Bar

 

Robert, Vic and Adam were chatting at a table in the corner of the Woolpack when Rebecca strode in, with Patrick in tow.

“Robert”, she began, “Could I be very boring and borrow you for five minutes. I want to talk business”

“No problem” said Robert with a smile, getting up

“Same again?” said Patrick to Vic and Adam as Rob and Rebecca headed to the far end of the bar.

“At least we've not got her for a bit”, Vic said to her husband as Patrick left

“Patrick's alright though, isn't he?” replied Adam, “He's a good listener. 'Ave you noticed? He was _really_ interested when I was telling him about the scrap yard”

“Well” said Vic smiling, “It's an interesting thing to talk about”

 

Chas turned from just serving Robert and Rebecca as Patrick came up to the bar. 

“You're alright, I got this” said Charity

“Can I tempt you?” she said leaning towards Patrick

“A pint of larger and two diet cokes please” Patrick replied

“I heard you had Bob stripping off in the cafe” said Charity, pulling a pint

“Oh? Yes. It was an examination. Just as a favour”

“You couldn't give me the once over, could ya? I've been having a lot of trouble lately” said Charity 

In the corner, Vic turned to Adam, “I just think I'll go and rescue him!” she said, “He's clueless when it comes to her”

“Is he?” said Adam, “It's obvious she fancies him”

“Well, some people, don't notice these things do they, hmm?” said Vic with a smile as she got up

 

“So what's the trouble?” asked Patrick

“It's my chest”, Charity answered

“Oh dear. Well I could have a look, I suppose. But we ought to have another lady there really”said Patrick

“Kinky” Charity replied, pouring out a diet coke

“In case of any complaints I mean”

“Oh, I won't be complaining” Charity said, sliding a second diet coke towards him.

“You are better off trying your GP first”

“Good idea! Come on Patrick” said Vic, picking up a coke and grabbing Patrick by the arm

“I'm sure you're wrong about her”said Patrick as Vic steered him to the corner.

“Patrick!” said Vic as they sat down.

 

Robert turned to Rebecca, “Wait a minute, how come you went to some business conference in Spain, I thought it was a last minute thing?”

“I kind of already planned it” said Rebecca guiltily, “Please, don't say anything. I'm in Patrick's bad books already. If he thinks I knew he'd be there for weeks with just Chrissie...”

“It's alright” said Robert, “Sometimes it's better not to say. You weren't being fair on him though”

“I didn't know she'd be that bad” replied Rebecca “ _Honestly_ ” she added, but Robert just smiled and shook his head.

 

Chas leaned over to Charity. “I've told you, you're wasting your time” she said.

“Can't blame a girl for trying”, Charity replied, looking over towards Patrick, chatting in the corner with Vic and Adam

“Look love, you could join them three and ask him to play Snog, Marry, Avoid” said Chas. “And _you_ would be avoid”

“Aw” said Charity disappointed. “Who'd be Snog”? she added.

Chas looked over to the corner then back at Charity.

“Vic” they both said in unison.

 

Sunday 7:00pm, Home Farm

 

“Well?” Chrissie asked her father, propped up on his bed.

Laurence looked up from the print-out she'd handed him, “Well, what difference does it make?”

“The difference is, _she_ never should have brought him here!”

“I've no complaints. This isn't about Patrick is it Chrissie ? This is about your sister”

“Fine, in that case we'll see what they both have to say!” said Chrissie angrily snatching the print-out from Laurence's hands.

“Chrissie. No!” he started but she had already stormed out of the bedroom.

 

Sunday 7:15pm, The Wool Pack

 

Aaron was sitting curled up on the sofa, idly playing with his engagement ring and pretending to be interested in the television. There was a tap on the door behind him.

“Hi. You all right? “ said Patrick 

“Hi. I'm ok” said Aaron, feeling anything but.

“Having a good night?” Aaron asked as Patrick sat himself down on the sofa opposite him.

“Well, Adam's telling me about your new crusher at work, which is interesting and Bex has stolen Robert to go talk business”

Aaron frowned at this last remark, shifting slightly on the sofa.

“It's nothing to worry about. Really” added Patrick, gently, “She's just telling him about the conference she went to in Spain. The one I'm not supposed to know about”

“Why not?”

“Because then I'd know she was planning to go to there all along wouldn't I?”

“I'm not surprised she's not your favourite person right now” said Aaron shaking his head.

“No” sighed Patrick, “But it doesn't matter, not really. Same as her and Robert talking now, both trying to be the cleverest person in the room. That doesn't matter”

“Doesn't it?” Aaron answered

“That's what matters” said Patrick pointing to Aaron's engagement ring, “That _has_ to matter much more. Doesn't it?”

Aaron didn't answer. 

“Look” said Patrick, “I wish you'd come and join us, but I understand you not wanting to”

“I'd better go back”, he added getting up, “I want to hear the rest about that crusher” he added with a grin.

Aaron managed a smile as Patrick left. He looked down and twirled his engagement ring around on his finger.

 

January 2015, A hotel near Kings Oak in the West Midlands

 

Daniel clicked on the lamp on his side of the bed and looked across the hotel room. Patrick was sitting at the table by the window in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, reading by the light.

“Did I wake you?” Patrick asked, putting his Stephen King book down.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked, squinting at the clock on his partner's side of the bed, “It's two o'clock”

“I couldn't sleep” said Patrick

“Come back to bed” said Daniel sitting up, the duvet falling away from his bare torso.

“But...” started Patrick

“Patrick! Bed!” said Daniel firmly

Patrick muttered quietly to himself and turned off the desk light. He climbed into bed next to his boyfriend.

“Good lad” said Daniel with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Patrick on the lips. They both lay down and Patrick put his head onto his boyfriend's chest, snaking an arm around his middle. Daniel wrapped an arm around his partner and reached over to click out the light.

 

“Funny Prisha being married now” said Patrick, “Seems like only five minutes since she was engaged”

Daniel said nothing, just gave Patrick a gentle squeeze. His knew his boyfriend didn't need a response. 

“I mean. All those years she told me she'd never settle down with a nice Indian boy, just to make her Dad happy and she marries Ajay”

“He's from Birmingham though, isn't he?” said Daniel quietly

“Oh yeah” Patrick replied, “But she met him in India. When they were both traveling”

“Talking of travelers, I had an e-mail from Rebecca the other day”

“Oh yeah” said Daniel, trying to pretend he was interested

“Doesn't sound too happy. Turns out that sister of hers is getting married to some gorgeous bloke. Bit of history there I think, but she didn't go into details. She's not going. Some big falling out, again”

“I can't think who'd want to marry _her_ though”, Patrick went on, “She's such a cow”

But Daniel was already snoring softly.

 

Present Day – Sunday 8:00pm – The Woolpack

 

“Oh God! What does _she_ want? It's my day off!” thought Patrick as Chrissie walked over to where he was sitting with Adam and Vic.

“What's this?” he said to Chrissie, as she tossed a print-out on the table in front of him. He picked the document up and started to read it in silence.

“What's going on?” said Rebecca, walking back over to the corner with Robert behind her

“Oh, I've brought you one too” said Chrissie taking out another print-out from her handbag and thrusting it into her sisters hand.

““Just your friend's past catching up with him” said Chrissie slyly...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snog, Marry, Avoid is a game where you pick three people and say which of them you would snog (kiss), which you would marry and which you would avoid.
> 
> Chas was suggesting that Patrick be asked to choose which category to put Charity, Vic and Adam into.
> 
> This would be snog - Vic, marry- Adam and avoid - Charity (of course)


	28. Recent Bereavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert dismisses Chrissie's so-called “smoking gun” print-out but she still manages to get Patrick to quit his job at Home Farm. Aaron tries to be a good mate again, when Chrissie's digging turns up a sad secret and Patrick really needs a shoulder to cry on.

Sunday 8:00pm, The Woolpack Bar

 

“Tribunal rejects gay nurse unfair dismissal claim” Rebecca read out loud, “I don't understand. Is this about Patrick?”

“Read the bit I've highlighted!” said Chrissie angrily

“A spokeswoman for CareCo said that their decision not to renew Mr Seaton's contract had been made on the grounds of performance and competency issues alone. They denied that he had been targeted due to his sexual orientation. The welfare of our patients is our first and last priority”

Patrick glared silently at Chrissie

“Give that to me!” said Robert snatching the print-out from Rebecca, “I've seen this, I think”

“Sacked for being no good and you bring him up here” said Chrissie, rounding on her sister

“This is nothing” said Rob, “So what if Patrick lost his job? This isn't a medical tribunal, he hasn't been struck off!”

 

Aaron had walked into the space behind the bar. He turned to his mother, “What's going on?” he asked  
“Chrissie's mixing it again” replied Chas.

“Well if you think I'm letting _him_ look after Dad now....” started Chrissie

Patrick stood up 

”Fine”, he said angrily “You get someone else to look after your Dad. Because let's face it you're sure as hell not going to do it are you?”

“Yeah, that woman at CareCo was a homophobic cow. There's a lot of them about!”

“You think you're it don't you? With all your money and your Dad's big house. I've worked for people who had nothing with more class than you!” 

Robert turned to Aaron who was now standing behind him and passed him the print-out as Patrick continued.

“And you expect everyone to feel sorry for you, just cause your husband left you. But let's face it Chrissie you were punching above your weight there weren't you? I mean the rhohypnol was bound to wear off some day!”

“And anyway, you can't blame everything on your divorce. You were a rotten human being before you even got married!”

“What?” said Chrissie disbelievingly, “So now the incompetent nurse is going to lecture me on _my_ relationships? When I think of that stupid....”

“Don't you even dare go there!” Patrick shouted . Then the fight seemed to drain from him, “Don't you dare” he added quietly

Aaron put his hand on Patrick's arm, “C'mon mate” he said, “She's not worth it”

Patrick was silent and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Aaron gently steered him towards the back of the bar and into the living room.

Chrissie smiled to herself and marched off towards the ladies. Rebecca shook her head and darted after her.

“Happy now ?” she asked her sister, who ignored her.

 

Excitement over, the rest of the customers returned to their drinks and gossiping.

Robert sat down next his sister

“Typical Chrissie”, he said, “Laurence was happy with him. And that GP she called in, he didn't have any complaints. But she couldn't let it lie!”

He flicked over to the second page of the print-out. “Hang on” he said, “She didn't highlight this bit”

Rob read out loud, “The human resources manager admitted that several homophobic remarks had been made by senior staff but they had all since undertaken appropriate training”

“Training?” said Vic, “Big deal!”

“I don't get it” said Adam, “Is Patrick still a nurse or what?”

“Course he is” replied Robert, “Looks to me like they forced him out of his last job, that's all”

“Why'd he lose then? This tribunal?” asked Vic

“It's hard to prove Vic” said Robert, “End of the day, it's someones word against yours”

Robert kept reading, “Oh, that cow” he said

“What?” asked Vic

Rob read out loud “The company accepted that the they should have taken more care, particularly in light of Mr Seaton's recent bereavement of which they were aware.”

“Who died?” asked Adam

“Well it can't be his parents, they died years ago”, said Vic, “That's why he had to look after his sister, the one is Australia and she's messaged him while he was here so...”

“I think I know who” said Robert

 

8:10pm, The Woolpack living room

 

Patrick was sitting quietly on the sofa, his hands around a mug of tea. Aaron was sitting next to him.

“You could have told us you know” said Aaron

“About the tribunal?” said Patrick

“No mate”, said Aaron putting his hand gently onto Patrick's back, “You could have told us about Daniel”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Chrissie and Rebecca emerged from the ladies, still arguing.

“You knew didn't you?” Robert said to his ex-wife

“Knew what!” replied Chrissie 

Robert thrust the print-out into her hands, “About that!” he said pointing to the top of the second page.

“What now?” said Rebecca

“The bit that says about Patrick – the bit about _recent bereavement_ ”

“I didn't read that bit” said Chrissie annoyed

“What you, 'Little Miss Organised' ? “ said Rob

“Believe what you like” Chrissie spat back and stormed out of the pub

“Oh I will Chrissie!” said Robert angrily

“Why, who died?” said Rebecca

“You're supposed to be his mate Bex” said Rob, “Don't you know?”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Patrick wiped the tears from his eyes. “It wasn't his fault” he said. “He was careful. He was always careful. He knew how dangerous bikes were. People said he was stupid, but he wasn't.”

“All it takes is some idiot in a lorry, who's _not_ being careful. And they both end up dead”

“I know what it's like to lose someone” said Aaron quietly, “Someone real special. And I know it doesn't help to hear it, but things do get better. It just takes time”

“I've hardly told anyone” said Patrick, “My sister Pat knows and my friend Prisha, she came to the funeral”

“Does Rebecca know?”

“I hadn't seen her in over a year. It's been nine months since it happened. I wanted to tell her in person, and she promised a couple of times that she was coming to Bristol, but something came up and she canceled at the last minute”

“Then she rang up about her Dad and I needed the money. I've had nothing since that last job. So I thought, I'll be there for a few months. I can tell her then. Then she tells me she's not staying and I tried to bring it up but she just wanted to talk about herself”

“It's not just that though. If I don't tell anyone, it's like I can pretend it hasn't happened. I can pretend he's going to turn up any minute”

Rob came into the room, “Patrick, I'm sorry mate”. He patted him on the shoulder and sat on the end of the sofa,

“Patrick can stay here tonight, with us, can't he Robert” said Aaron

“Course” said Rob

Aaron gave Patrick another pat on the back and nodded towards the hallway. Robert walked through the doorway, followed by his boyfriend who closed the door behind him.

“Where's Rebecca?” asked Aaron

“Chrissie's stormed out. She's gone off after her”

“ He can't go back there Robert, we'll go over tomorrow and get his stuff, yeah?”

“If that's what he wants”

“Come here” said Aaron, wrapping his arms about Rob

“What's this for?” said Robert, hugging his boyfriend back and nestling his head into his shoulder.

“Just for, y'know” said Aaron, swaying slightly and holding tightly onto Rob.

“Yeah, I know” said Robert.

There was a sudden crash from the living room as Patrick's mug fell out of his hands and smashed on the table below.

Aaron walked in and saw Patrick now sat with his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey mate” said Aaron, sitting down next to him and putting his arm around his shoulders, “Go on. Don't you bottle it up. Not with us, eh?”

"Not with us"


	29. Robert's got this contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick says his goodbyes and heads back to Bristol. Robert manages to arrange something to help him. Patrick warns Rebecca that she'll get nowhere with Rob.
> 
> Weeks later there are surprise deliveries at the Woolpack and Home Farm.
> 
> But then Daniel always told Patrick he was too nice...............

Monday 10:30am, Home Farm

 

“Where did all this fish come from?” said Rebecca, looking into the fridge

“Cousin Morag” said Chrissie, rolling her eyes, “She insisted I bring some back”

The kitchen door opened and Patrick walked in.

“Morning” he said, “What's that disgusting trout doing there?” he asked

“And who brought all the fish?” he added, giving Chrissie a sour look as he walked through the kitchen.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Now” said Laurence sitting up in bed, “You know you could stay on if you wanted”

Patrick was sitting on the side of the mattress. He shook his head, “I'm sorry, I just can't” he said.

“Now this” said Laurence, handing him a cheque, “Includes what you would have got if you'd done the next four weeks as planned. Now, I insist!”

“That's alright. I won't refuse!” Patrick replied

“And if you want a reference, you let me know” said Laurence

“Thank you Mr White” said Patrick.

Laurence gave him a look. “Oh alright, thank you _Laurence_ ” said Patrick, giving Mr White's hand a squeeze.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

Patrick got to the bottom of the stairs and put down his cheap looking case. He pulled his puffer jacket on as Rebecca walked into the hall.

“Did Dad tell you?” she asked , “You don't have to go”

“I have had all I can take of your sister” Patrick replied

“I know how you feel”

“Do you though Bex?” said Patrick, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets, “Do you know how I _really_ feel, right now?”

“I am sorry about Daniel. Honestly”

Patrick picked up his case and walked through the door. Rebecca followed him and spotted Aaron in his car along the drive.

“Thing is Bex”, said Patrick, “While you're jetting off all over, living your life to the full, everyone else is living their lives too. Things move on and you just don't notice”

“I don't just mean me. I mean about Robert too” said Patrick 

“You're wasting your time Bex. They're solid.” he added, gesturing towards Aaron. “They're like me and Daniel were, even though you thought he was wrong for me. Well, you weren't on your own there, to be fair”

He put his hand gently on Rebecca's arm “You poke your nose in, someone will get hurt”

“I can't help that” she replied

“Most likely” said Patrick, “It will be you”

Rebecca was silent for a moment, “So” she began, “Me and you, are we good?”

“Yes we're good.” said Patrick putting down his case, He gave Rebecca a quick hug

“Take care” he added and headed towards Aaron's car.

Patrick turned before he got into the vehicle “Bex”, he called, “If anyone else in your family falls sick. Do me a favour eh?. Call someone else”

 

“All ok?” asked Aaron, as Patrick got in the car

“Yes thanks” said Patrick, giving Rebecca a quick wave

“What are you going to do, for work now I mean?” asked Aaron as they drove away

“Oh, just head home, take it from there”

“It's just Robert's got this mate. Well actually, he isn't a _mate_ but he's got this contact.....” Aaron began

 

11:15 The Woolpack Bar

 

“So” said Robert excitedly, “If you want it, the job's yours. It's a proper six month contract and you get to go round the Med. Just have to get yourself to Southampton in a couple of weeks”

“Aw, this is great Rob” said Patrick reading the print-out, “Thanks mate” he added, shaking Rob's hand.

“Anything for a friend”, Robert said smiling

“Is this all above board?” said Chas from the bar, raising an eyebrow

“Definitely” said Robert, “I've got a contact on the hiring side and he owes me a favour. Let's just say they go to a lot of foreign ports and he's not interested in organising the day trips”

“You off now?” said Vic, walking out of the kitchen

“Come here you” she said to Patrick giving him a hug

“Bye Vic” he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, “And say goodbye to that lovely husband of yours for me”

“Told you” said Chas to Charity.

“C'mon mate”, said Aaron, “I'll give you a lift to the station”

Patrick and Aaron headed off.

“That flaming Chrissie White” said Charity

“Why?” said Chas, “I mean, why in particular?”

“He'd have been here four more weeks if she hadn't stuck her oar in. He was weakening, I could tell” she said with a smile.

Chas just shook her head.

 

EIGHT WEEK's LATER

 

Monday morning, Home Farm

 

“What's that?” said Laurence, putting his newspaper down as he lay on the sofa in the living room

Rebecca finished opening her parcel and took out a note 

“It's from Patrick” she said.

“What, from that struck off nurse?” said Chrissie, looking up from her magazine

“He wasn't struck off Chrissie” said Rebecca, “He's working as a nurse on a cruise ship, thanks to Robert”

She lifted a small brown envelope out of the box, “That's for you Dad” she said handing it over

“Dear Bex” Rebecca read out loud, “Please find enclosed two shawls for you from Morocco. Give them a go, it'll make a change from you making people think Janis Joplin is still alive”

“Thank you Patrick” she said with a smile and read on, “The artistic postcards are for your Dad, don't let him show them to you”

“Ha! That young man!” said Laurence suddenly, thrusting the cards he'd been looking at quickly back into the envelope, “Quite right too” he added with a smile.

“PS” Rebecca read, “Be careful with this box as a scorpion may have crawled inside. If I were you I would leave it in Chrissie's room just to be on the safe side”

“See” said Rebecca to her sister, “He didn't forget you”

Chrissie just glared and turned back to her magazine.

 

Monday Morning, the Woolpack

 

“What's that?” said Robert, putting his newspaper down as he sat at the kitchen table

Aaron finished opening his parcel and took out a note 

“It's from Patrick” he said.

“Dear Aaron, please find enclosed...” Aaron started to read, “Hey!” he said as Robert snatched the note from his hand

“Dear Aaron _and Robert!_ " said Robert huffily, handing his boyfriend back the note

“Alright, alright!” said Aaron, grinning

“Please find enclosed six bottles of that ridiculously expensive shower gel that Robert likes so much”

“It's not ridiculously expensive!” said Rob

“Yeah it is” replied Aaron

“No it isn't” said Robert then stopped himself, “Just read the rest of it”

“It's made in Egypt and is real cheap there”

“The book is for you. It's by an American woman who was married to a movie buff for forty years, but I think you two will do better than that”

Aaron took the book out and read the title out loud “I Married A Movie Maniac”

“Forty years” said Aaron with a grin, “You'd be a pensioner”

“So would you!” replied Rob. 

“All the best, your friend Patrick” Aaron read

“That was nice of him” Robert said, looking at his expensive shower gel

“Yeah, well my mates are nice” said Aaron

“Excuse me” said Rob, “ _Our_ mate”

Aaron laughed, “Ok, our mate”. He looked across at Rob, there was just something about his smile that morning. He leant over and kissed his fiance on the lips.

“Do you, fancy a shower?” said Robert, with a big grin

“I'm not dirty” said Aaron smiling back

“That's alright” said Robert, “Neither am I”.

He leant forward and they kissed deeply.

 

Bristol – mid-2012 Rebecca and Patrick's house share – coming up to midnight one night

 

“She alright now?” Daniel asked getting out of the bed.

“Yeah, I think so” said Patrick sliding into the side against the wall. Daniel climbed in after him

“Y'know, we'll have to get a bed you can walk all the way around. When we get our own place I mean”

“You serious?” said Patrick, with a pleased smile

“Course I am” said Daniel, leaning in for a smooch

“We can start looking when Prisha's back, not long now” said Patrick

“What's Rebecca so upset about anyway” said Daniel, propping himself up to look down on Patrick

“Oh, she was more embarrassed than anything. Dominic found out about Nigel, big row down  
at the club apparently. I think they've both dumped her. Sort of. She just wanted a shoulder  
to cry on”

“You're too nice, that's your problem” said Daniel reaching over and brushing Patrick's fringe away from his forehead.

There was something about the way Daniel was looking at him, just that moment. Something that was just perfect. They were both quiet for a second.

“Danny” Patrick began

“Yeah” said Daniel, smiling and running his fingers gently down the side of his boyfriend's face

“I love you” said Patrick

Daniel kept smiling and leant down, kissing Patrick tenderly on the lips.

“You don't have to say anything back” said Patrick talking rapidly as Daniel broke away, “I mean, not if you don't want to. It's just you talked about getting a place and.....”

“Shshh!” said Daniel, playfully sticking a finger on Patrick's mouth for a moment.

“Course I love you Pat” said Daniel softly, “Course I do”. He leant forward and they kissed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this all the way. It was never intended to be so long. I wanted to write a friend for the lads, someone they could help through a tough time. But to do that the friend had to be real and the tough time had to be real. A special thank you to everyone who liked Patrick and Daniel. I have deliberately left Daniel's last appearance in the text one which was a very happy moment for Patrick. But if you want to read their back story appearances in order:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Chapter 16 (1st flashback) – Patrick meets Daniel for first time in A&E 2011  
> 2\. Chapter 21 – Patrick meets Daniel for 2nd time in gay bar in Bristol  
> 3\. Chapter 23 – Patrick and Daniel's first DVD night (and first kiss)
> 
> 4\. Chapter 16 (2nd flashback) – Rebecca meets Patrick and Daniel at Prisha's leaving do  
> 5\. Chapter 17 – Patrick and Daniel re-unite after Patrick leaves A&E after his attack  
> 6\. Chapter 24 – Daniel stays over after he re-unites with Patrick
> 
> 7\. Chapter 29 – Patrick and Daniel's first mutual ILYs  
> 8\. Chapter 19 – Patrick and Daniel's meal with Chrissie and Rebecca  
> 9\. Chapter 25 – Prisha's return after Bex has left
> 
> 10\. Chapter 26 – Rebecca makes surprise visit to Patrick and Daniel in their own flat  
> 11\. Chapter 27 – Prisha's wedding in Birmingham, 2015


End file.
